Crepúsculo Escarlata
by Kristoff-kun
Summary: Él detective de homicidios y ella una asesina de la noche. ¡Vaya combinación!
1. Ladrón de eternidad

Capítulo 1. Ladrón de eternidad.

 _"Y al principio lloré, pero tiempo después el hambre y el dolor me hizo cambiar, tuve que matar y de sangre alimentar a este pobre ladrón de eternidad"_

Tokio, Japón. Unidad Especial de Homicidios, 10:00 P.M.

El Teniente Ranma Saotome llevaba 3 días investigando el asesinato de 5 jóvenes del centro de estudios de Ciencia y tecnología de Tokio. No podía sacar las imágenes aterradoras de su cabeza que para ser detective de homicidios no podía más que estremecerse al ver el desgarramiento del cuello, los rostros petrificados, horrorizados y ni una sola gota de sangre. Parecía más que un caso de homicidios una película de horror. Y ninguna huella, ninguna pista excepto por aquel olor extraño picándole la nariz. Las respuestas no llegaban a su cabeza, se recostó con la cabeza hacia atrás en su amplio sillón, decidió relajarse un poco, cerró los ojos para adentrarse en lo más recóndito y oscuro de su subconsciente se imaginó como un vengador nocturno buscando a un asesino de cuento, un vampiro sería la solución, la sola idea hizo que su mal humor fuera desapareciendo y siguió jugando más. No parecía obra de algún vampiros ¡No! –Se repitió para sus adentros- ellos son bastante cautelosos y discretos en sus cacerías, aquella masacre sería algo poco elegante y de mal gusto. ¡Demonios! Tenía que aceptar que son asesinos muy pulcros y limpios, por otro lado por el desgarramiento del cuello y heridas tan salvajes bien podría tratarse de un lobo un hombre-lobo para ser exacto. La sola idea le erizó la piel abrió los ojos rápidamente tratando de quitar tan horrible escena, lobos y vampiros jugando y destrozando aquellos frágiles cuerpos.

\- La sarta de idioteces que estoy imaginando, debo salir de aquí mi cerebro no da para más. ¡Vampiros! ¡Lobos!

Soltó una carcajada mientras se incorporaba para salir por un café, sin saber lo cerca que estuvo en sus fantasiosas suposiciones, el timbre de ultratumba del teléfono resonó en su oficina y le hizo pegar un brinco, agradeció en lo más profundo que Ryouga no lo hubiera visto, si se enteraba seria el hazme reír de todo el departamento durante varios meses.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Detective Saotome?

\- Diga

\- El Sargento Osawa. En la línea 2

\- La tomo

\- ¿Saotome? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No puedo creer que tengo 5 días fuera y el caos se despertara en toda la capital ¿Que pistas tienes? ¿Sospechosos?

\- No señor, de hecho nada a pesar de los días que hemos llevado el caso se exactamente lo mismo que usted.

\- No trates de tomarme el pelo Saotome ¿Qué demonios ocurrió ahí?

\- Una masacre espantosa Sr. No tengo pistas, no tengo huellas, no tengo una gota de sangre.

\- ¿Como que no hay sangre?

\- Ni una gota Sr. le estoy enviando todos los datos por correo electrónico.

\- Voy a revisarlo te marco en veinte minutos así que no se te ocurra salir de ahí –Cortando la llamada-

\- No he salido en tres días ¡Demonios! Qué más da veinte minutos.

Ranma Saotome de veinticinco años con la coleta un tanto despeinada por el encierro de tres días en su oficina, no entendía que conexión tenían en común esos cinco chicos para merecer una muerte tan violenta. Exactamente veinte minutos después el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-¡Saotome!

\- Por suerte mañana recibirás a la Dra. Akane Tendo una especialista forense en patrones de sangre. Tiene mucha experiencia trátala bien viene de Hokkaido sólo para este caso.

\- Que parte del no hay una gota de sangre en los cuerpos usted no.

\- Mira Saotome llevas tres días a cargo y no tienes ninguna prueba ni pista del caso así es que si esta mujer tiene algo que aportar al caso no me interesa tu opinión dale toda la información que necesite ¿De acuerdo? – La llamada se cortó antes de que el teniente refutara algo más-

\- ¡Maldita sea! Que podrá hacer esa maldita mujer que yo no he conseguido en tres días.

Azotó la bocina y sin mirar atrás salió a buscar el néctar de los dioses un americano doble para regresar su confundido cerebro a la realidad.

Hokkaido una semana antes.

Unidad Médico Forense, Hospital Izumo.

Dos de los más reconocidos forenses de Japón, estaban frente a un rompecabezas humano, llamado Hikaru Gosunkugi, las M.F. Ukyo Kuonyi y Yuka Utada tomaban fotos, notas y no dejaban de admirarse de la aterradora imagen. El cuerpo estaba seccionado milimétricamente parte por parte ellas consideraron que era un trabajo quirúrgico por la limpieza de los cortes, tan solo la cabeza a la altura de la garganta tenía un pequeño punto, el asesino narcotizó al infeliz de Gosunkugi para poder diseccionarlo, tan solo eso tenían al recibir el informe del examen toxicológico de uno los cabellos de muestra, pero nada más de información y allí estaba el rompecabezas, las piernas separadas del tronco pies y manos al igual que los brazos, el cuerpo totalmente acomodado pero lo más increíble era la falta total de sangre, ni una sola gota del vital líquido.

\- ¡Demonios Yuka! Esto es increíble cómo puede estar tan limpio esto, tan condenadamente limpio, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo pudieron sacarle toda la sangre

\- Esto es una obra de arte, probablemente algún grupo sadomasoquista en una de sus prácticas brutales encontraron una manera de sacarle todo el jugo –sonrió excitada - La sola idea me ha puesto de humor, esto me recuerda cuero negro y cadenas –Lamió sus labios-

\- ¡Cuándo pienso que nada más me puede sorprender de ti! Sales con algo nuevo, el hecho es que no podemos resolver esto solas, tenemos que pedir otra opinión.

\- ¡Estás loca! No pediré ayuda a esa maniática, cara pálida, parece un maldito muerto con ese color, dime Ukyo ¿Quién diablos con el maldito calor y playas de Hokaiddo tiene ese color? Dime ¿Quién?

\- Lo sé, ella es un tanto...un tanto. Extraña digamos, pero necesitamos ideas, este maldito loco no puede seguir en las calles haciendo esto.

En el laboratorio más equipado de la unidad estaba ella la mejor M.F. reconocida en todo el mundo por encontrar indicios de algún asesinato, prácticamente de la nada, su astucia y capacidad eran respetadas por todos los forenses, constantemente la llamaban agencias como el FBI o la INTERPOL, para verificar patrones de sangre en las escenas del crimen, ella podía recrear de manera increíble la forma en como una víctima de asesinato pasaba sus últimos instantes, las personas que habían presenciado sus "demostraciones" constatarían la forma en que se les helaba la sangre ante la crudeza de Akane Tendo. A pesar de eso ella era a la vista de cualquier hombre una verdadera muñeca de porcelana japonesa, su cabello negro azulado por encima de los hombros, sus ojos verdes enigmáticos, un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, su piel era blanca como el marfil, indicio de ser una enemiga declarada del sol. La realidad es que ella salía muy poco durante el día, era un ser nocturno y solitario su única pasión era la sangre. Verificaba los resultados del cabello de Gosunkugi, que llegó a sus manos instantes antes de que Ukyo y Yuka los tuvieran en su poder.

\- Morfina para dormirlo, las partes del cuerpo en perfecto estado, tal vez lo congelo antes de desmembrarlo y cero sangre. ¡Sangre!

Al pronunciar esta palabra un cosquilleo subió desde su estómago a su cerebro sus ojos pasaron del verde a un gris profundo y unos pequeños colmillos fueron creciendo en su boca, tenía sed, mucha sed. El ardor que se acumuló en su garganta era infernal, llevaba varias noches que la sangre sintética ya no minaba la necesidad urgente de sangre humana, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus puños tratando de controlarse, mordió su labio inferior liberando su propia sangre, la tomo con su dedo índice y la limpio vehementemente con su lengua. Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su éxtasis.

\- Demonios que patética soy. –Arregló su bata blanca y lamió las últimas gotas de su sangre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Que manera de tocar mujer ¿Qué pasa?

Ukyo la miro detenidamente y le pareció ver un corte en su labio.

-¿Que te paso allí?

\- Nada, nada, me mordí comiendo –Soltando una risita delatora-

\- Pues vaya que tenías hambre, vengo a una consulta profesional. Sobre un nuevo asesinato, al parecer –Miró enfurecida el reporte en las manos de su némesis-

\- Hombre asiático de 27 años 1.70 metros de altura, complexión delgada, bueno de hecho casi esquelética, cuerpo desmembrado y sin una sola gota de sangre., encontrado el día 05 de Noviembre alrededor de las 11.00 p.m. en el callejón de la calle Masui. Estudio de toxinas, positivo a morfina. Cortes quirúrgicos de gran precisión al parecer con un arma de gran filo posiblemente una katana ya que el corte se presenta de un solo golpe. En una trayectoria descendente, partes encontradas en perfecto estado sin indicio de putrefacción probablemente refrigeradas por largo tiempo. Todo está aquí -Mostrando el sobre del parte policial-

\- ¡Demonios Tendo! ¿Por qué tienes esta información? La titular en esta unidad soy yo, recuérdalo bien –Le clavó su mirada desafiante, quien imperturbable solo profirió una disculpa con un dejo de desprecio-

-( ¡Por qué eres una basura como MF por eso!-pensó)- Lo siento Dra. Kuonyi

¡Como odiaba a esa mujer! En ese mismo instante podría tomar su vida entre sus manos, pero en ocasiones debía ceder para poder continuar con su estilo de vida y alimentarse de los asesinos dementes de la ciudad, era un tanto difícil ser como cualquiera pero a la vez como ninguno, aclaró su garganta y se dirigió en tono conciliador a la Dra. Kuonyi. No sin antes, clavarle esa mirada enigmática y de ultratumba que tenía para sus amigos especiales.

\- En que puedo ayudarla -(Con la sed que tengo podría degollarte si quisieras)

\- Quiero saber tu opinión sobre la falta de sangre en el cuerpo, eres especialista en patrones de sangre y ¿Quiero saber si...?

\- Lo siento –Interrumpió en un tono arrogante- No hay sangre, no hay opinión, al menos por mi parte.

\- No juegues conmigo Tendo sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero una posible y real hipótesis de cómo diablos fue vaciada esta víctima, quiero un reporte detallado en mi escritorio por la mañana. Esto parece un maldito ritual demente de algún sadomasoquista. (Diablos lo dije o lo pensé, ya no debo estar tanto tiempo con Yuka) ¿Entendido Tendo?

\- Usted manda, yo obedezco.

Ukyo salió como un huracán tras demostrar su incompetencia ante su terrible Némesis. En tanto ella se tumbó en un amplio sillón dentro del laboratorio a recapitular nuevamente la información que ya tenía.

\- Esto lo he visto ¿Dónde, donde? Piensa Tendo piensa, lo único coherente que dijo Ukyo fue la palabra ¡Ritual! Piensa, piensa. ¡Sí! Eso es lo tengo.

Se incorporó y se conectó inmediatamente en la red de homicidios, buscando todo lo referente a asesinatos relacionados con ritos vampíricos, cientos y cientos de reportes de asesinatos alrededor del mundo aparecieron en pantalla, la mayoría de ellos sobre juegos de rol como "The Masquerade" en U.S.A. "Vampire" en Inglaterra, pero solo uno de ellos llamo su atención.

"Masacre en la residencia Kuno"

05 de Noviembre.

La noticia del macabro asesinato del matrimonio Kuno, estremeció al pueblo de Nérima, Japón. La pareja fue encontrada por su hijo mayor Tatewaki, quien presenció un terrible espectáculo: Sus padres muertos, golpeados y apuñalados repetidas veces, sin una sola gota la sangre.

La otra hija del matrimonio Kuno, Kodachi, de tan solo 15 años, pertenecía a un grupo de culto vampírico. Iniciados a las ceremonias de sangre y seguramente adeptos a jugar el famoso juego de rol "Kasha" japonés, los más de 40 seguidores realizaban todo tipo de ritos sangrientos, desde torturar y matar animales, hasta beberse la sangre entre ellos. De este grupo, 5 viajaron a Nérima para realizar lo que sería él culmine de su transformación en vampiros. Entre ellos, la propia Kodachi, quien en su momento se pensó fue la asesina de sus propios padres, se pidió cadena perpetua a la joven, pero los trastornos psicológicos que padecía la llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico a purgar su condena por asesinato en primer grado. Ella fue ingresada al instituto Hasegawa para enfermedades mentales.

\- ¡Instituto Hasegawa! Le haré una visita a esa pequeña perra.

Mientras conducía por la calle en su flamante Porsche Spyder color rojo sangre, meditaba sobre la forma correcta en que debería extraer a Kodachi del hospital, limpia y rápidamente. La luz roja la detuvo y al mirarla el ardor de su garganta se acrecentó de manera alarmante.

\- ¡Maldita sea muero de sed! – Soltó una gran carcajada de solo imaginarlo – ¡Si ya estoy muerta!

Encendió la radio para escuchar algo que distrajera un poco su necesidad vital. Cambiando las estaciones no encontraba algo acorde a su exquisito oído se detuvo en el 1500 de FM y una melodía bastante metalera para su gusto comenzó a impregnar el ambiente del vehículo, pudo cambiar de estación inmediatamente si no fuera por las palabras irónicas que empezó a escuchar.

 _"Aún recuerdo el momento, en que todo ocurrió un dolor y un lamento y mi vida terminó desde que sentí su aliento, no vi más la luz del sol la sangre anhelo_

 _Algunos remordimientos, ya he empezado a olvidar y la vida del pasado ya no quiero recordar sé muy bien que he cambiado, ha sido la situación juego a otro juego_

 _y al principio llore, pero tiempo después el hambre y el dolor, me hizo cambiar tuve que matar y de sangre alimentar a este pobre ladrón de eternidad_

 _y al principio llore, pero un tiempo después el hambre y el dolor, me hizo cambiar tuve que matar y de sangre alimentar a este pobre ladrón de eternidad_

 _Si, golpea mi nariz, tu sangre siento así el hambre aflorar No, no lo puedo evitar, no creas que está mal es que yo soy así, vivo en la oscuridad_

 _Si, golpea mi nariz, tu sangre siento así el hambre aflorar No, no lo puedo evitar, no creas que está mal es que yo soy así, vivo en la oscuridad..."_

 _Vampiro Warcry_

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! -Sonrió de buena gana-¡Ya me alegraron la noche!

Comenzó a cantar con su aterciopelada voz, aquella letra tan absurda, pero real al mismo tiempo, lo único cierto era que la necesidad de sangre era más urgente, la luz roja la detuvo y al mirarla el ardor de su garganta se acrecentó de manera alarmante. Apretó el volante del auto y busco en la guantera, una bolsa de sangre sintética esperaba, lista para ser bebida, iba a abrirla cuando escuchó un gritó de mujer. Olisqueó un poco el aire y sonrió de forma tétrica mostrando sus colmillos brillantes.

En un callejón aledaño un hombre alto y bastante fornido tenía maniatada a una jovencita contra la pared, con una mano le sujetaba ambas manos, mientras con la otra tocaba y frotaba brutalmente el virginal cuerpo de la chica. Ella suplicaba con vehemencia que aquella bestia la dejara ir.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir se lo suplico! –Llorando aterrada-

\- Y dejar ir un bombón como tu ¡No! Esta noche serás mía de todas las formas que puedas imaginarte. –Comenzó a reír como un desquiciado mientras sus ojos estaban inyectados de lujuria-

\- ¿Y qué te parece si mejor tomo su lugar?

La sensual voz de Akane entro como música de ángeles a los oídos del depravado quien poco a poco soltó a la joven para poder observar de que hermosa criatura pertenecía esa voz, giró y no fue decepcionado ante aquella aparición que sus miserables ojos jamás hubieran visto, una modelo de revista parecía mientras se acercaba sensual, provocadoramente a él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a un metro suyo, el por instinto intento tomarla por miedo a que tan divina aparición se esfumara, pero ella detuvo sus manos, mientras miraba a la joven aun petrificada por el giro que había tomado todo.

\- No querrás hacer esto frente a los niños ¿Verdad cariño? –Le susurró al oído-

\- ¡No, no! Claro que no.

\- Vete de aquí –Le ordenó a la joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo, agradeciendo a todos los dioses lo afortunada que había sido.

\- Bien pequeña ahora verás lo que es un hombre de verdad –Sonrió pasando la lengua por sus labios de forma vulgar-

El bravucón trató de tomar sus labios desesperadamente, pero no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro, las manos de su captora parecían tenazas de acero.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos?

\- ¡Shh! -Siseo-¡Ahora te haré mío de formas que ni siquiera imaginas, violador de porquería! - De un apretón le fracturó ambas manos-

El dolor lo hizo doblarse e hincarse frente a ella, poco a poco levantó el rostro y lo que vio lo paralizó, el antes hermoso y sereno rostro se había convertido en una mueca de satisfacción coronada por dos agudos colmillos, sus ojos inyectados de rojo y una mirada que penetraría hasta el concreto.

Lo levantó como si fuera una pluma sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa y sin piedad enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de aquel pobre infeliz, gritó desgarradoramente mientras miles de escenas pasaban por su mente, una a una las victimas de sus bajos instintos danzaron burlándose, su vista comenzaba a nublarse cuando todas las chicas se acercaron a él y le sonreían mostrándole colmillos, garras, ya no eran las jovencitas hermosas que el violó, ahora eran demonios sedientos de sangre ¡Su sangre! Ahogó un grito de terror en su pecho cuando en sus últimos momentos las vio abalanzándose sobre él, desmembrándolo, arrancando piel y vísceras de su cuerpo, finalmente vio a su ángel infernal que con paso danzarín se acercó y de un solo tajo le arrancó la cabeza, fue la última alucinación que tuvo antes de que "La asesina de la noche" bebiera la última gota de su sangre y le quitara el último hálito de vida, para después dejarlo caer como un muñeco de trapo al suelo.

\- " _Y al principio lloré, pero tiempo después el hambre y el dolor, me hizo cambiar tuve que matar y de sangre alimentar a este pobre ladrón de eternidad_ " –Repitió con su aterciopelada voz, dejando escuchar entre línea y línea un dejo de tristeza, mientras con una mano arrastraba sin esfuerzo alguno el cuerpo, o mejor dicho los restos de lo que fue su cena.

Continuara...


	2. El olor más dulce

Capítulo 2. El olor más dulce.

 _"No existió en la eternidad olor más dulce que aquel, cerré mis ojos para no confundirlo con la podredumbre de la ciudad"_

Hospital Hasegawa para enfermedades mentales.

Akane manejaba rápidamente sobre la calle central hacia el hospital Hasegawa, el cual constaba de 3 pisos con 18 alas separadas dependiendo la gravedad del paciente, muy moderno así que se deducía que solo gente de dinero podía ingresar allí. Observó desde la acera de enfrente donde se había estacionado, la ubicación exacta del ala 2 que correspondía a los pacientes agresivos, lugar donde descansaba Kodachi Kuno, Era cerca de la media noche necesitaba entrar y salir a toda prisa, dos guardias estaban en la caseta de vigilancia; dos perros "Gran Danés" Que parecían desde lejos un par de caballos por el tamaño descomunal, tenían un circuito cerrado de alta seguridad cámaras aquí y allá, por todos lados podría ser grabada, sería muy difícil entrar sin que la vieran además estaban los perros con su agudo olfato seguramente la descubrirían así que necesitaba un anzuelo y un disfraz. Usualmente ella podría entrar arrancar todas las puertas y matar a todos allí mismo tenía el poder de sobra para una matanza así, pero en su código la prudencia y el anonimato eran vitales, así que recordó el porqué de su visita ese día en particular; era domingo, cuando los alimentos eran ingresados al almacén de suministros del hospital, tendría que llegar en cualquier momento, y allí doblando la esquina un gran camión refrigerador viraba hacia su dirección., se alistó y corrió hacia el camión mientras estaba aparcado frente a la caseta de vigilancia registrándose para entrar, se deslizo hábilmente debajo de las ruedas y con sus poderosa manos hizo dos agujeros en la parte inferior de la carrocería, de donde se afianzó como una araña a la pared, las cámaras y los guardias no habían sido problema, no se podría decir lo mismo de los dos canes que inmediatamente olfatearon su aroma, ambos se apresuraron hacia el camión y se asomaron por debajo. Ella los vio y emitió un gruñido agudo de su garganta y les mostró sus colmillos, los dos perros huyeron aterrados.

\- ¿Pero que les pico a estos dos? –Uno de los guardias estaba a punto de asomarse bajo el camión.

-¡Demonios!- Pensó alistándose para degollar a todos los presentes, con un poco de suerte correría lo suficientemente rápido como para que las cámaras no la identificaran.

\- Seguramente olieron el zorrillo que atropellamos hace un rato –Explicó el conductor deteniendo el paso del guardia- Se quedó impregnado su olor en una de las llantas.

\- ¡Anda, Anda! Entra antes que vomite la cena aquí –Dijo con asco antes de retirarse del camión-

Akane soltó un suspiro y el camión siguió su camino hasta el almacén del hospital, los ductos de aire eran la mejor opción para llegar hasta el cuarto de Kodachi así que no tuvo problema en arrancar una de las rejillas del techo e introducirse, tenía cerca de treinta minutos para sacar a su presa, antes de que terminaran de bajar todos los suministros.

Kodachi estaba recostada en su cama con la mirada ausente, su cuarto era el más reconfortante de todo el hospital, su hermano Tatewaki se había encargado de tenerla lo más cómoda posible, en las blancas paredes tenia escrita la palabra "Kasha" 3600 veces una por cada maldito día que había pasado en esa prisión. De pronto al mirar la palabra en la pared, un olor a óxido-dulzón comenzó a invadir su nariz; las letras comenzaron a sangrar, Kodachi se incorporó rápidamente y caminó de espalda sin creer lo que estaba viendo, hasta que un obstáculo duro como el granito y frío como un iceberg la detuvo, giro asustada y la vio allí parada como una estatua de mármol mirándola sin algún sentimiento especial reflejado en su rostro solo un atisbo de curiosidad.

\- Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y la oportunidad de explicarme por qué mataste a tus padres –Dijo en tono amenazante-

\- ¿Quién, quién diablos eres tú?

\- Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y mirando todo a su alrededor- Podría decirse que el demonio, interesante las paredes que tienes y ese nombre ¿Sabías que el "Kasha" es un mítico vampiro engendrado desde lo más profundo de un sentimiento de venganza? Si ser víctima de un asesinato sin vengar, un verdadero trato con el demonio. No tenías ni la más remota idea ¿Cierto? Lo sé por la cara de estúpida que has puesto, mataste en nombre de un mito que ni siquiera conoces, es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Por qué mataste a tus padres?

\- Quiero ser una criatura de la noche –Rugió- Yo...yo no maté a mis padres.

\- ¡Tsk tsk! –Negó con la cabeza- Mentiras no, es de muy mala educación mentir a los invitados –Con sus ojos inyectados de sangre- ¿Por qué mataste a tus padres?

\- ¡Yo no lo hice demonios!

\- Esta bien perdiste tu oportunidad – Avanzó un paso hacia ella y le mostró sus agudos colmillos- Me lo dices o lo investigo.

Kodachi no pudo articular palabra alguna el frio de la muerte recorrió su cuerpo cuando miró la verdadera identidad de su visitante. Akane tomó nuevamente la palabra.

\- Tomaré eso como un ¡No! –Dijo mientras la sujetaba por ambos hombros-

Aspiro el aroma del cuello de su víctima y arrugó un poco su nariz la verdad era que con tanto medicamento en su sangre olía mal, pero necesitaba indicios del asesino así que hundió sus colmillos en la ceniza piel de la señorita Kuno, quién profirió un grito desgarrador mientras sentía como su sangre era succionada por su perpetradora como miles de pedazos de vidrio saliendo de su cuerpo, de pronto el dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo, mientras su vida se le iba un sentimiento aun mayor la invadió, envidia, ella había buscado durante años ser una criatura de la noche hubiera vendido su propia alma al demonio en ese momento por ser vampiro y estar asesinando a un ser humano, era una placer perverso el que comenzó a sentir, en tanto Akane tenía los ojos desorbitados, canalizando toda la información que la sangre le ofrecía, recuerdos de los últimos 10 años, dolor, locura y sobre todo inocencia. Kodachi no asesinó a sus padres, solo fue un instrumento, en ese momento lo supo, soltó el cuerpo inerte al piso, se limpió las últimas gotas y lanzó una carcajada espectral. En la sangre estaba impresa la palabra venganza.

-¡Idiotas! Quieren guerra y guerra tendrán - Estaba a punto de matarla, dejarla sin un solo hálito de vida pero se detuvo un instante, una idea macabra rondó su retorcida mente, mientras levantaba el flácido cuerpo del suelo y volvía a encajar sus colmillos en Kodachi- Te daré lo que buscas el infierno en la tierra, es lo mínimo que mereces por ser tan imbécil.

Despertó gritando en la cama, miró a su alrededor y suspiro aliviada al reconocer su celda en el ala 2ª del Instituto Hasegawa, por instinto toco su cuello buscando las dos heridas de los colmillos del vampiro, nada al no encontrar indicios de la mordida, se sentó al borde pensando que todo eso había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla.

Empezó a reír enloquecida, vaya chasco que le había jugado su cerebro, pensar que una vampiresa la hubiera mordido y sacado hasta la última gota de sangre, además de prometerle lo más oscuro del infierno, era de risa, miro detenidamente la palabra que se repetía 3600 veces alrededor de su celda " Kasha" esta vez no sangraban, se recostó nuevamente exhausta, cerró los ojos pero una voz de ultratumba muy familiar la hizo incorporarse salvajemente.

\- ¡Hola Kodachi!

-¿Mamá? -murmuro débilmente- ¡Tú estás muerta!

La madre de Kodachi le respondió con una risa fantasmal.

\- Y tú también, hija mía. Tú también

-¡No¡ -Y su grito se ahogó en la penumbra.

Akane se alejaba lentamente del panteón y sonrió divertida mostrando sus colmillos al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Kodachi, desde lo más profundo del mausoleo Kuno.

\- ¡Música para mis oídos! ¡El infierno! Como te lo prometí.

Miró la cajuela de su auto detenidamente recordando el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de asesinar.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo diablos me voy a deshacer de ti? –Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro de porcelana, ya sabía qué hacer con el cuerpo- "Una posible y real hipótesis de cómo fue vaciada la víctima" Fueron sus palabras exactas ¿Cierto Dra. Kuonyi?

Unidad Médico Forense. Hospital Izumo. Día siguiente.

Akane enfundada en su bata blanca hizo la señal al público para que la siguieran a la sala especial para representaciones criminales, los encaminó a cada a una de las sillas que allí había y con una voz cantarina inicio le presentación.

\- La perfilación criminal es un método probabilístico que describe la conducta del criminal y de su víctima en un hecho basándose en cuatro aspectos orientadores:

\- Estudio minucioso del lugar del hecho. -. Examen detallado de las fotografías judiciales. -. Autopsia psicológica de la víctima. -. Autopsia médico legal.

Ukyo y Yuka pusieron los ojos en blanco pareciendo aburridas por los tecnicismos, se sintieron ofendidas, como si ellas no hubieran cursado más de ocho años todo lo referente a medicina forense. Akane sonrió a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasarle a esas dos cuando ella realmente hiciera su demostración. - Aproximadamente a las 11:00 PM del 05 de Noviembre del año en curso, se conoció en el puesto de mando de la policía de la ciudad de Hokkaido la presencia de un cadáver en el callejón 2 de la calle Masui de la propia ciudad, del sexo masculino, desnudo, con los miembros cortados de manera quirúrgica colocados a 40 centímetros de distancia, miembros superiores e inferiores envueltos en papel de seda y sujetados con finos hilos de nylon, carente totalmente de fluidos. Con un alto grado de congelamiento cada parte allí encontrada, de acuerdo a los cálculos se estima que el cuerpo muestra por lo menos dos semanas de refrigeración. Se conformó la guardia operativa especializada en homicidio y acudió al lugar delimitando la inspección en un área de 250 metros cuadrados la cual aportó escasos indicios que se vincularan al hecho, lográndose levantar una única huella, un cabello en una uña de la víctima el cual fue enviado a pruebas de ADN para saber su procedencia, se realizaron múltiples fijaciones fotográficas en soporte digital y filmográficas las que fueron motivo de análisis posteriores al hecho en reiteradas ocasiones, llamando la atención la nula presencia de sangre del cadáver. - Se comenzaron las investigaciones pertinentes una de ellas fue la autopsia psicológica a través de la cual se conocieron las siguientes características de la víctima: Su nombre Hikaru Gosunkugi de 27 años de edad, residía a varios kilómetros del lugar del hecho, sin hermanos, ocupación químico en jefe del "Corporativo Kuno" Especializado en investigaciones genéticas, graduado en la universidad de Nérima. No tenía antecedentes penales ni policiales, era selectivo en su círculo de amistades, nunca se le conoció novia ni amantes, era independiente, retraído, meticuloso, encerrado en sí mismo, exteriorizaba poco sus problemas, lo visitaban con poca frecuencia y recibía a sus amistades fuera del domicilio, no era fumador, no ingería bebidas alcohólicas, se profundiza en la investigación y se conoce que era asiduo visitante de una página web que hacía referencia a una comunidad dedicada a un juego de rol sobre vampiros "Kasha", conforme nos adentramos en la investigación se menciona rituales y métodos para llegar a convertirse en uno.

Todos los reunidos soltaron grandes carcajadas haciendo burla a tan estúpida idea. Akane continuo inmutable dirigiendo palabras que resultaban confusas hasta para Ukyo y Yuka, que decir del sargento Osawa y su comitiva de homicidios, continúo despreocupadamente hasta que consideró adecuado presentar el espectáculo.

\- La autopsia médico legal informó la presencia de un solo signo de violencia que consistía en una herida milimétrica en la parte posterior del cuello donde se presume se inyecto un relajante para someter a la víctima ya que se informa además que portaba cifras altas de morfina en la muestra de cabello, de esta forma fue colocado en estado de relajación plena. Teniendo en cuenta todos los elementos mencionados así como las investigaciones complementarias policiales, se realiza la perfilación criminal la que mostró los siguientes resultados:

Corrió la cortina que tapaba la visibilidad y todos los presentes se aferraron a sus sillas y ahogaron un grito de terror al ver la mágica presentación con un toque Tendo. Todo estaba totalmente envuelto en papel blanco en el extremo izquierdo del lugar estaba un maniquí, una reproducción exacta del desafortunado Gosunkugui atado por las muñecas en un potro de aluminio, parecía una representación del hombre de Vitrubio de Leonardo da Vinci, en su pecho tenia pintado en escarlata un número "Uno" se colocó junto al potro y lo giro dejándolo totalmente de cabeza, con una hermosa daga con empuñadura de oro que simulaba un dragón ascendente y sin mostrar turbación alguna como una asesina experta realizó un corte quirúrgico a la altura de la garganta de donde empezó a emanar a borbotones un líquido espeso parecido a la sangre, todo esto se acumulaba en una tina por debajo de su cabeza. Ukyo y Yuka estaban pálidas y en acto reflejo se tomaron la garganta con la mano, prosiguió fascinada al escuchar el corazón acelerado de todos, parecía una carrera de caballos pensó que de un momento a otro morirían de un paro cardiaco.

\- Creemos que de esta manera fue extraída la sangre de la víctima el corte en la yugular y después la gravedad hizo el resto, no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo tardo en vaciarse (Yo tardaría 20 segundos) –Bromeó para sus adentros - Pero estimamos que en su agonía pudo tardar unas dos horas.

\- ¿Agonía? -Repitieron todos al unísono-

\- Aun adormilado por la morfina fue degollado para aprovechar los latidos que se incrementaron, bombeando toda la sangre posible al cerebro, así es más rápido. –Declaró tajante–

\- Eso explica la falta de sangre, lo cual deja la incógnita de cómo corto los miembros con toda limpieza. –Preguntó el sargento Osawa -

\- Claro sargento no esperaba menos de usted, necesitó de un arma de impecable filo y fineza, claro es solo una teoría pero creo que pudo utilizar esto.

Akane tomó de una de las paredes una funda de donde extrajo una hermosa katana que hacia juego con la daga anterior camino al centro donde estaba un cuerpo, al parecer un verdadero cadáver, con la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de terciopelo rojo y tenía la peculiaridad de estar completamente congelado esta vez un número "dos" decoraba su pecho. Y al parecer su cuerpo carecía ya de cualquier rastro de sangre. Ukyo y Yuka estaban pálidas parecía que de un momento a otro saldrían corriendo, pero estaban aferradas completamente a sus sillas, sonrió con burla triunfal y continuó.

\- Al ser vaciado el cuerpo fue congelado y de esta manera los cortes que hicieran en el no mostrarían señal alguna de putrefacción ni de violencia, y menos si utilizas algo como este "Bebé" -Ondeando la katana frente a su cara-

Giró y de dos movimientos que ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a observar, las cuatro extremidades del cadáver cayeron pesadamente al suelo y como gran final de un excepcional movimiento cortó la cabeza, el golpe sacó de su sopor a todos. Akane recogió un brazo que inmediatamente fue a enseñarle al sargento Osawa. No sin antes pasar junto a Ukyo y Yuka que estaban estupefactas por la impresión, Yuka no soportó más y salió disparada por la puerta, seguramente al baño a devolver el desayuno de aquella mañana.

\- Lo ve sargento, limpio e impecable, solo un experto pudo haber hecho algo así. –Dijo mientras mostraba todo el corte del brazo.

\- Un experto ¿Verdad? ¿Debería considerarla a usted como sospechosa por tan impresionante demostración? – Dijo en tono sarcástico el sargento-

\- Lo digo de nuevo, no esperaba menos de usted sargento Osawa – Mostrándole una sonrisa hermosa de esas que quitan el aliento – Podría ser la asesina si no tuviera el resultado del ADN del cabello encontrado en la escena del crimen. – Dijo haciendo un puchero de niña regañada –

Akane abrió un sobre de laboratorio y se lo entregó al sargento, al leerlo inmediatamente llamo a sus compañeros y salió disparado por la puerta, no sin antes agradecerle a la Dra. Tendo por su invaluable ayuda. Ukyo seguía sobrecogida por lo que acababa de ver, a tumbos se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió muy molesta a su Némesis.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Tendo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer este tipo de salvajadas? Cuando dije: "Una posible y real hipótesis" No me refería a un asesinato salvaje en vivo y a todo color ¿Además de donde sacaste ese cuerpo?

\- Era un violador, lo maté y utilice su cuerpo para la presentación.

\- ¿Es broma verdad? –Preguntó azorada Ukyo-

\- ¡Claro! –Mostrando una mirada enigmática y sus dientes perfectos- Era un indigente que murió en la calle, a nadie le molestará que su cuerpo haya servido para beneficio del departamento de homicidios. ¿No lo cree? Estoy para servirle Dra. Kuonji – Le dijo mientras depositaba el brazo del mutilado en sus manos y salía sin mirar atrás por la puerta del cuarto de demostraciones-

\- Más que extraña ¡Loca! Diría yo – Susurró para sí misma al soltar el brazo y limpiarse como si algo sacrílego hubiera tocado sus manos- ¡Alguien que lleve esta carnicería al incinerador! – Gritó a los camilleros que estaban en la puerta-

Durante dos días el sargento Osawa buscó a Tatewaki por toda la ciudad, en su casa y su oficina del corporativo Kuno, en donde encontraron una katana que encajaba con la demostración de la Dra. Tendo, en su casa en una recamara anexa había un refrigerador industrial y recipientes de vidrio llenos de sangre, seguramente del Dr. Gosunkugi, ya los estudios pertinentes corroborarían que el mayor del clan Kuno lo había asesinado.

Akane sabía que su presa no se encontraría tan a la mano así que decidió hacer un pequeño viaje a la provincia de Nérima, ella sabía perfectamente a donde buscar, después de confesar a la desgraciada Kodachi, llego a la antigua residencia Kuno la mansión más rica de allí, ella la conocía bien su familia vivió durante décadas en esa ciudad y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar todo totalmente abandonado. Tatewaki huyó al saber de la desaparición de su hermana, soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se encaminaba de regreso a su auto.

\- No sabes cómo gozaré cuando te atrape y seque tu maldito cuerpo totalmente.

Su celular empezó a sonar y al revisarlo observo que se trataba de una llamada de Tokio, mas expresamente del Sargento de homicidios.

\- Dra. Tendo. Diga ¡Claro, sin sangre! 5 cuerpos, Teniente Saotome. De acuerdo Sargento Osawa estaré por la mañana en Tokio. –Clic- ¡Es hora de matar! - Cantó con voz aterciopelada-

Subió al auto y aceleró a fondo hasta dejar solo un borrón rojo de su Porsche Spyder, marca inequívoca de que la cacería estaba empezando.

Tokio, Japón. Unidad Especial de Homicidios, 12:00 A.M. Día de hoy.

-¡Maldita sea Ryouga! ¿Cómo que no encuentras nada en la red del Centro? Algo debe haber, no pueden hacer una matanza de ese tamaño sin dejar rastro alguno; debe haber una forma -El timbre insistente del teléfono lo saco de sus cavilaciones- Espera un momento no me cuelgues o te mato Hibiki – Ryouga rio de manera gutural, un poco salvaje podría decirse-

\- ¡Teniente Saotome! Llamada de la Dra. Tendo de Hokkaido-

\- Atiendo ¿Diga?

\- ¿Teniente Saotome?-La voz era tan dulce, casi seductora, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna.

\- ¿Teniente?

\- ¡Eh! Si disculpe me encontraba en algo- En el trance que me provocó esa voz aterciopelada – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla Doctora?

\- ¡Tendo! -Dijo esta vez en tono de fastidio-

\- ¡Sí! Doctora Tendo ¡Claro!

\- Necesitamos concertar una cita para hablar sobre la matanza del Centro de Investigaciones.

\- Oh, si eso...Mi jefe me hablo de usted ¿Cómo es que llego tan pronto?

\- Supongo que hablo primero conmigo.

\- Perfecto es lo de menos no sé si le parezca conveniente venir aquí ahora mismo.

\- Claro no tengo inconveniente pero son las 12 AM usted no….- Estúpido tomando en cuenta que soy vampiro no duermo y tengo sed si sin duda no hay inconveniente-

\- La espero y la verdad la hora ha dejado de ser inconveniente para mi desde hace semana ½, estoy en la calle Kira num 43.

\- En 20 minutos entonces….

La voz perturbante se apagó, no lograba entender como había terminado por citarla tan tarde era esa necesidad de conocerla quizás de tenerla cerca ¿Sólo por su voz?

\- ¡Ranma¡ -Escuchó el grito del subteniente Hibiki en el celular-

\- Lo siento ¿En qué estábamos?

\- En la red no hay nada Ranma en el lugar tampoco, excepto por ese maldito olor dulce que me pica la nariz

\- ¿Qué? ¿Olor dulce?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

\- ¡Sí! Animal a que te refieres con esa tontería ¿Que te pica la garganta?

\- Nada no es nada, mis alergias y dije nariz.

\- Claro 5 cadáveres desmembrados, totalmente secos ¿Y tú solo recuerdas tus alergias?

\- Ranma vete a dormir mañana empezaremos de nuevo.

\- Si para ti es fácil, no tienes a todo el país queriendo tu cabeza si no resuelves este caso.

\- Velo por el lado amable si te echan, me darán tu puesto.

\- ¡Que imbécil¡ ¡Eso quisieras animal!

\- Con quien coqueteabas por la otra línea, pude escuchar cómo te quedabas sin aliento

\- ¿Eres la doctora corazón o tienes un oído muy agudo?

\- ¡Na! Te quedaste mudo ¿Quién era?

\- El forense

\- ¿El o la forense?

\- Cállate debo colgar viene para acá

\- ¡Mh! Asumo que es mujer, ten cuidado ya sabes cero relaciones laborales –Colgó-

\- Debe ser que no he dormido en 3 noches. ¡Eso debe ser!

Departamento de Homicidios. Oficina del teniente Saotome 12:20 AM.

Akane Tendo subió en menos de 3 segundos las escaleras de 7 pisos sin que un solo cabello se moviera de su lugar comenzaba a sentirse fastidiada por haber tenido que cruzar el país solo por un caso. Aunque bastante espeluznante más de lo normal al menos más de lo que esos sosos humanos eran capaces de idear.

Se detuvo justo en el piso 7 y lo que inundó sus sentidos le dejo sin aliento.

\- ¡Ese olor! -Usualmente era capaz de deambular entre los humanos sin ningún problema, comenzó a sentir una punzada en la espina dorsal, literalmente se le hizo agua la boca y apostaba que de haber tenido corazón el latido se comenzaría a tornar acelerado-

Sintió el corazón del teniente Saotome palpitar relajado de un lado a otro al parecer arreglando algo debido a su próxima visita. Se acercaba a la puerta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pasaba con su autocontrol? Ranma escuchó unas pisadas nadie llegaba tan tarde hasta ese piso, la recepcionista usualmente estaba en la planta baja y de no esperar que él la acercara a casa debió irse después de la última llamada.

Al abrir la puerta lo que encontró le robó el aliento, unos ojos verdes resplandecientes, debía estar muy desvelado por que atisbo un reflejo rojo sangre en las pupilas, cosa que estaba seguro había alucinado., una piel blanquísima, unas tenues ojeras bajo sus ojos que no le quitaban ese aire sofisticado y deslumbrantemente hermoso no parecía humana tanta belleza. Cosa que sin duda también era una estupidez, ataviada en unos jeans color ceniza y un suéter azul cobalto de cuello alto y botas negras parecía modelo de cualquier revista y aun así tenía un aire de madurez a pesar de no rebasar los 25 años. Era sin duda alguna la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto y sin embargo lo miraba con un dejo de fastidio y rencor que no entendió.

\- ¿Si? Usted debe ser la Dra. Tendo

\- ¿Esperaba a alguien más?

\- No definitivamente no, es que no oí el ascensor.

\- Subí las escaleras.

\- ¿Como dice? ¿Con esos tacones? ¿Siete pisos?

\- ¡Estúpida que soy! - Pensó-¡Eh! Si le llamé de la caseta que está a dos calles, los 20 minutos eran para subir las escaleras, detesto los ascensores.

\- ¡Oh!- Seguía en el marco de la puerta sin permitirle pasar-Perdón perdón. Adelante – Ella entró con un andar elegante parecía como si hubiera dado algunos pasos de baile

\- Yo soy el teniente Ranma Saotome de Homicidios y me encargare de darle toda la información que necesite para el caso.

Le extendió la mano, sin embargo ella se siguió de largo y enarco una ceja al ver la perspectiva de la torre de Tokio desde el enorme ventanal de su oficina, pareciendo desenfadada; como pretendía el estúpido que lo tocara si estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de él y tomar hasta la última gota de sangre. Ese olor tan irrefrenablemente dulce a maderas la calidez de su cuerpo sus ojos azules y ese cabello negro anudado en una trenza no podía dejar de apretar los dientes no estaba consciente de nada más que de aquel Teniente enfundado en su pantalón negro de traje y camisa negra sin corbata las tenues ojeras que marcaban sus ojos debía ser cierto que estaba desvelado. Ranma lo tomó con filosofía pensando en la facha fatal que debería tener así que aclaró su garganta y cerró la puerta. ¡Demonios! –Maldijo- ahora se concentraría más ese aroma dentro de la habitación así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire para no seguir oliendo.

\- Disculpe sé que luzco fatal pero no he salido de esta oficina desde...

\- Ahórrese las explicaciones solo deme los archivos y revisare en mi habitación todo.

\- Pero creo pertinente ponerla al tanto de...

\- Solo deme los archivos, le llamare por la mañana –exigió tajantemente, su autocontrol estaba por los suelos, debía salir de prisa de allí-

\- De acuerdo– muy molesto buscó en su cajón y saco un micro CD donde tenía toda la información- Aquí lo tiene.

Sin premeditación al estirar la mano rozó levemente la de ella, quien pegó un brinco hacia atrás, arrugó la nariz y le clavo una mirada asesina al teniente Saotome, quién disimuladamente olisqueo su hombro pensando en que debía lucir y oler verdaderamente mal, regularmente le causaba buena impresión a las mujeres, su orgullo había sido pisoteado en tan solo unos minutos por la doctora Tendo.

\- Gracias lo mantendré informado, con su permiso – Dio media vuelta y atravesó rápidamente la habitación dejando con un palmo de narices al Teniente-

\- ¿Pero? Demonios que mujer tan rara, tengo que salir de aquí y darme un buen baño no se me va a ir viva la próxima vez, ninguna mujer se resiste al factor Saotome, ya lo vera doctora Tendo.

Akane voló prácticamente bajando las escaleras y azotó la puerta detrás de ella, soltó el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones y corrió hasta llegar a las afueras de Tokio, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada profirió un gruñido desgarrador desde lo más profundo y atormentado de su pecho, sus ojos brillaban de color escarlata ausentes en la lejanía, mirando el lugar desde donde huyó enloquecida por el ansia asesina que corría por sus venas, para su fortuna no había ningún humano a su alrededor por que pudo haber matado hasta diez hombres por la sed tan terrible que el aroma del teniente Ranma Saotome le ocasionó, no podría decir lo mismo un hermoso semental negro que pastaba en su caballeriza, se agazapó y atacó directamente a la yugular del desventurado corcel. Al dejarlo prácticamente seco se alejó del cadáver y por primera vez en sus cuatrocientos años de ser una vampiresa sintió miedo, miedo por perder el control y miedo sobre todo porque no creía poder volver a oler a ese hombre sin arrancarle la vida inmediatamente.

Continuara...


	3. Luna maldita

Capítulo 3. Luna maldita.

 _¿Alguna vez has bailado con el diablo bajo la luz de la luna llena?_

Suburbios de Tokio. 3 días antes.

Gritos rabiosos de ¡Mátalo! ¡Aplástalo! Alimentaban el instinto asesino de un rubio alto de complexión atlética quien sonreía y presumía de su superioridad, a la vista de las escort's y hombres enfundados en trajes caros que fumaban habanos y bebían champagne estaba propinando tremenda golpiza a un joven japonés, solo el entrenador del norteamericano se percató que algo andaba mal, todos y cada uno de los golpes parecían no tener ningún efecto, además que desde el inicio de la pelea el chico de coleta se había dedicado únicamente a recibir castigo.

Endureció su guardia para recibir impactos en ambos lados, dos patadas en el hombro derecho, una más en el hombro izquierdo y para finalizar una giratoria que absorbió perfectamente en el abdomen, la fuerza fue suficiente para lanzarlo algunos metros hacia atrás. El olor pesado a sudor, sangre y sexo reinaba en aquel callejón de mala muerte donde las apuestas ilegales del bajo mundo de las peleas eran un negocio millonario. El rubio levantó los brazos en señal de victoria mientras un enconchado Ranma Saotome terminaba de asimilar el casi nulo dolor que su poderoso cuerpo recibió.

-Mi turno- Amenazó clavando su mirada azul en su sorprendido oponente.

Se enderezó igualando la altura de su rival, se sacó la holgada sudadera deportiva mostrando un no menos impresionante cuerpo, en un instante atravesó la guardia del joven rubio quien cayó de bruces al suelo, su entrenador corrió a levantar el bulto inconsciente mientras en el callejón, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo; Ranma recogió la roída sudadera y con pasos acompasados se dirigió hacia Ryouga Hibiki quién le mostro el colmillo en una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué tardaste una eternidad afeminado?

-¡Cerdo Imbécil! Sigue con el plan antes que busque una verdadera pelea de calentamiento contigo.

Ryouga se alejó con sonoras carcajadas a recoger lo acordado antes de la pelea, arrebató de las manos del apostador dos portafolios, uno con la no despreciable cantidad de diez millones de dólares y el otro con 20 kilos de cocaína.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocio contigo John –Dijo burlonamente Ryouga-

El click de una escuadra de 9 mm resonó en su sien, el guardaespaldas de John, un veterano "boina verde" de las fuerzas especiales americanas amenazó a Ryouga.

-Vamos John no quieres que esto termine en masacre ¿Verdad? Hemos ganado limpiamente.

Dio una calada onda a su habano antes de responder a la insolencia del chico del colmillo.

-Hibiki sabes bien que no puedo dejarlos marchar con tal cantidad de dinero y mercancía ¿Cierto?

-¡Tss! ¡Tss! –Negó con la cabeza- Y tú sabes bien lo que pasará si se ponen agresivos con nosotros ¿Cierto?

Todo ocurrió en segundos, Ryouga sujeto la mano del guardaespaldas fracturándola y obligándolo a clavar una rodilla en el suelo, de pronto el chasquido de muchas armas listas para dispararse se escuchó en el todo el lugar, Ranma se coló a la velocidad del rayo tras John a quién maniató con un brazo mientras con el otro apretaba lenta pero firmemente su garganta listo para arrancársela de un tajo. Comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído mientras John sentía el frío de la muerte bajar por su espina dorsal.

-Ahora te diré lo que va a pasar, le dirás a todos tus amigos que tiren sus armas y que se coloquen boca abajo con las manos en la nuca –

En un principio negó con la cabeza pero al sentir la tenaza de Ranma en su garganta apretar la asfixia lo obligó a asentir mientras miraba aterrado a todos autorizando la orden. Al instante patrullas y camionetas de los equipos especiales anti narcóticos poblaron el lugar.

-¡Saotome! –Dijo Ryouga mientras le palmeaba la espalda- ¡Misión cumplida!

-¿Y bien?

-Pronto mandarán a su abogado para liberarlo, pero al menos le sacaremos varios nombres antes de que eso pase.

-¡Demonios Ryouga! A veces se me hace tan inútil esta forma de aplicar la ley, deberíamos utilizar medios más efectivos.

-Como darle una visita en la cárcel por la madrugada- Sonrió divertido-

-Por eso me caes bien, esa manera de conectar nuestras ideas.

-Aunque para serte sincero me suena como romance.

-¡Cerdo!

-¡Afeminado!

Empezaron a bromear cuando el sargento Osawa los interrumpió. – ¡Nenitas! Lamento echarles a perder la fiesta- Cuando Ranma y Ryouga escucharon la palabra "Nenitas" Un frío estremecedor los recorrió, ellos sabía que para el sargento esa palabra significa "Grandes problemas"

Centro de estudios de Ciencia y tecnología de Tokio.

El teniente Ranma Saotome y su subalterno Ryouga Hibiki bajaron de su Lamborghini Aventador color negro frente a la puerta principal del centro de estudios de ciencia y tecnología, la central había recibido una llamada de auxilio de uno de los guardias quien esa mañana al llegar a realizar sus labores diarias, se percató que las puertas de acceso restringido del instituto estaban forzadas, al entrar vio un escena terrorífica 5 cuerpos totalmente desmembrados, desgarrados y sin una sola gota de sangre, era perturbador por lo que acudieron de inmediato ante lo que parecía un asesino serial loco y desquiciado matando a diestra y siniestra.

-No hay nada como un asesinato múltiple a las 7.00 de la mañana ¿No lo crees Hibiki?

-Y que lo digas Saotome, este tipo de cosas me da mucha hambre deberíamos desayunar primero.

-No puedo creerlo animal acabamos de terminar dos cajas de donas, tres capuchinos y todavía tienes hambre.

-Es que estoy en pleno crecimiento –rio exageradamente-

-idiota, el trabajo es primero-Jalándolo hacia adentro-

Ryouga de mala gana se dejó arrastrar hasta que un olor conocido entro a su nariz se detuvo en seco con los ojos desorbitados y una rabia asesina comenzó a subir a su cabeza; Ranma sintió como el brazo de su compañero comenzaba a temblar y como apretaba las manos blanqueándose poco a poco al cortar totalmente la circulación en ellas.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? pareces un novato, como si nunca hubieras visto un asesinato.

-No, no, es que ese olor... ¡Mis alergias!

-¡Vamos debemos ver la fiesta y saber quién es el asesino! ¿Alergias? Te has convertido en una nena Hibiki.

Ryouga sacudió su cabeza y empezó a tranquilizarse ya le cobraría a Ranma haberlo llamado nena en otra ocasión, él ya sabía quién era el asesino o al menos que tipo de criaturas habían estado allí, asintió y se encamino dentro del instituto, mas expresamente al área de estudios genéticos.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –Gritó Ranma-

\- ¡Maldita sea! –Gruñó enardecido Ryouga-

Usualmente Ranma tenía estómago para ver las cosas más espeluznantes en lo que a crímenes se refiere, pero esto definitivamente lo que estaba frente a sus ojos se salía de lo convencional, los troncos de dos hombres no mayores de 30 años yacían en la entrada del laboratorio, brazos y piernas esparcidas por todo el lugar, dos troncos más pertenecían a mujeres y el más sobrecogedor un tronco pequeño al parecer de una niña. Las cinco cabezas estaban enfiladas en una mesa de exploración, como si el asesino se hubiera tomado el tiempo de colocarlas una a una allí, había señales de lucha, sillas y mesas rotas, unos cuantos arañazos en las paredes, pero lo que llamó la atención de Ranma fue la carencia de sangre allí, una masacre de tales dimensiones debería tener manchas por todos lados, pero estaba completamente limpio, como si el asesino les hubiera extraído el líquido vital completamente y después arrancar de forma salvaje cada extremidad, dentro de lo sobrecogedor de la escena; Ranma comenzó a tratar de hilar todo lo acontecido allí, nada tenía sentido, que persona o que criatura sería capaz de arrancar de un tajo un miembro humano. Ryouga miraba con ojos inyectados de furia el tronco de la pequeña. Ranma al percatarse se acercó lentamente a él y le colocó su mano en el hombro; Ryouga salió de su sopor y habló con furia.

-¡Malditas bestias! Una niña, tan solo era una niña.

Ranma empezó a mirar detenidamente las cabezas y allí al final reconoció la que por su tamaño debería ser del tronco más pequeño.

-¡Por Kami-sama! Señorita Hinako, ella fue mi maestra de secundaria, no era una niña Hibiki, tenía una rara condición…No pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido de forma salvaje por Ryouga.

-Era un ser humano Saotome, tan sencillo como eso ¡Voy a matar a este chupasangre!

-¡Chupasangre!

-¡Ah eh! ¡Claro!– Imbécil de mí pensó -Digo como no hay sangre pues pues…se la bebió el asesino ¿No?

-Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más idiota sales con algo nuevo, deja de ver películas de terror ¡Carajo!

Ryouga afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró pensando que había estado cerca de ser descubierto, aunque inmediatamente se relajó, su compañero era un verdadero imbécil para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cuestiones. Ranma se acercó al guardia que había llamado dando la alerta y le preguntó por las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, pero confirmo que durante 5 minutos todas las cámaras que apuntaban a ese laboratorio, perdieron contacto, al mismo tiempo todas cambiaron su ángulo dejando totalmente desprotegido ese laboratorio, quien o quienes entraron allí conocían perfectamente el sistema de seguridad, solo el audio era lo único que tenían, en el los gritos de terror de los científicos helaba la sangre, pedían clemencia pero al parecer solamente eran plagarías huecas para el asesino quien por lo que se escuchaba uno a uno arrancaba sus miembros, mientras que lanzaba unos extraños gruñidos, el sonido de la piel y músculos desgarrándose era realmente aterrador; Ranma estaba sobrecogido por lo que escuchaba, en tanto Ryouga tenía la mirada perdida y los puños apretados, en sus largos años de compartir una gran cantidad de crímenes con el subteniente Hibiki, nunca lo había visto tan afectado por un caso, aunque no era para menos esto era realmente desconcertante.

-Esto complica más las cosas Ryouga, regresemos a la oficina y analicemos toda la información que tenemos- Ryouga solo atinó en asentir con la cabeza y seguir hacia la salida al teniente Saotome.

Hermandad la "croce d'argento" (Cruz plateada) Roma.

Damian Argento era conocido como el "Monaco d'argento" (monje de plata), líder de la hermandad de la cruz plateada, prestigiosa secta encargada del estudio de los fenómenos paranormales, vigilancia de los seres del mundo demoníaco y era la primera barrera de control y detección de amenazas contra la humanidad, la catedral del domo de plata "cupola d'argento" a las afueras de Roma era la central de operaciones de la hermandad, sus fuerzas de combate eran superiores a los propios "marines" norteamericanos, especialistas en artes oscuras de combate y manejo de armas blancas y de fuego, con representantes en todos los rincones del mundo, aquella tarde "il monaco d'argento" solicitó la presencia de uno de sus mejores elementos, representante del país del Sol Naciente, su "Shirubā satsujin-sha" (asesino de plata) una figura de estatura mediana rodeada con una capa blanca y una capucha que le cubría la mitad del rostro se dirigió con un respetuoso saludo a su líder.

-Tenemos reportes de un asesinato múltiple, sospechamos de un vampiro, deberás partir inmediatamente a Tokio. Es prioritario que la "manada" siga resguardando la seguridad de Ranma Saotome.

-¡Así será!

Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse, pero "il monaco" la detuvo -¡Algo más antes de que te vayas! La chica Tendo ya hizo su movimiento, de ser necesario tendrás que eliminarla ¿Podrás hacerlo?- La chica giró sobre sus pasos y se retiró la capucha, sus ojos verdes brillaron siniestros, en segundos arrojó una daga de plata al rostro del "monaco d'argento". Quién sin ningún esfuerzo interceptó antes de que lo hiriera.

-¡Si se cruza en mi camino, morirá! Y sin agregar nada más salió a paso firme de allí. En tanto

Damian Argento sonrió siniestro.

Departamento de Ranma Saotome 15:00 horas.

El teniente se revolvía inquieto entre las sábanas de su cama, era presa de las continuas pesadillas que desde el asesinato del centro de investigaciones lo atacaban por las madrugadas, en ellas veía un campo lleno de miles de cuerpos, asesinados, de diferentes culturas y ejércitos; otomanos, romanos, griegos, nazis, esclavos, el campo de batalla estaba lleno de fuego; gritos agonizantes. El cielo era aterrador, oscurecido por una tormenta y entre truenos ángeles peleaban encarnizadamente contra demonios, todo olía a sangre y a tierra mojada, sabía que era una época muy antigua, en otro de los extremos del campo de batalla un ejército perfectamente sincronizado de hombres lobos, hacía añicos a un grupo de mujeres, ancianos y niños el líder un enorme lobo negro arranco con sus fauces la cabeza de una anciana y clavo sus ojos demoniacos sobre Ranma dedicándole una diabólica sonrisa, con su cuerpo presa del cansancio, como si él hubiese participado también en esa guerra, pesadamente arrastró sus pies a una estructura circular con una mesa de sacrificios rectangular, tenía grabados en los lados en una escritura desconocida un conjuro, allí un sacerdote obeso, grotesco lamía el cuerpo desnudo de una doncella, acto seguido con una daga arrancó de un tajo su corazón y comenzó a devorarlo mientras su risa de ultratumba llenaba el templo. Ranma con nauseas salió a tumbos de allí y se percató de un peso adicional en su espalda, se dio cuenta de sus alas, las estiró majestuosas y miro al cielo con furia, escupió palabras de odio y rencor al todopoderoso, acto seguido se arrancó ambas alas, un grito de dolor inundo la noche y cayó de bruces al suelo ensangrentado. Antes de perder el conocimiento blasfemó diciendo –Mejor un ángel caído, a seguir tu juego, Padre-

Despertó sudando, aterrado por esa pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz, se levantó y camino a su baño a lavarse y tratar de recuperar la cordura, tal vez esos tres días encerrado batallando con el caso de asesinato lo había afectado demasiado, ahora entendía a Ryouga definitivamente no era normal lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que me faltaba un ángel caído-

Sonrió con cansancio mientras entraba a la regadera a ducharse, recargó sus brazos cansados en la pared mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo, el agua casi helada no menguaba el calor que quemaba su piel así como tampoco calmaba el ardor de las dos cicatrices en su espalda que desde niño lo atormentaba.

Hacienda Yui.

Un cachorro olisqueaba a las afueras de una gran propiedad buscando el camino a casa, se había alejado demasiado internándose en el bosque, era demasiado pequeño como para saber regresar , hambriento y cansado de dar vueltas en círculos se sentó debajo de la sombra de un hermoso cerezo esperando tal vez que su ama lo encontrara , pero lo único que encontró fue a dos enormes perros que poco a poco se iban acercando para matarlo; el pequeño cerró los ojos esperando a que los enormes canes con sus grandes fauces lo hicieran pedazos, tal vez sería mejor morir a vivir lejos de su pequeña ama que tanto lo consentía, esperó la mordida mortal pero nada, no sentía dolor así que se animó a abrir los ojos y vio a los dos perros ahora alejados de él con cara de terror y gimoteando como cachorritos, no entendía que los pudo asustar de esa manera , hasta que sintió un aliento ardiente encima, volteó hacia arriba y allí estaba un enorme lobo gris dos veces más grande que aquellos perros abusivos; emitía un gruñido salvaje y sus colmillos eran enormes veía fijamente con ojos asesinos a los bravucones; profirió un gruñido mayor y los perros salieron corriendo aterrados antes de que aquella bestia los matara. Una vez que el lobo estuvo seguro que se habían marchado bajo su enorme cabeza para ver detenidamente al cachorrito, quién aterrado lo miraba con ojos llorosos pensando que sería su turno de morir, el gran lobo gris profirió un gruñido bajo casi paternal y lamio al cachorro con su enorme lengua lo dejo prácticamente empapado, alegre por haber sido salvado jugueteo con él de alguna manera ambos se habían conectado, tal vez algo sensorial ya que lo encamino nuevamente hasta los límites de una gran hacienda donde escucho a su ama gritando su nombre.

-¡Lucky! ¿Pequeño dónde estás? –lloriqueando-

Lucky movió su colita feliz de ver de nuevo a su ama iba a salir corriendo a sus brazos pero giró y miro con gran cariño y agradecimiento al lobo gris regreso sobre sus pasos y se levantó en dos patas para lamer la cabeza de su salvador él le dio otro pequeño lengüetazo y con un pequeño empujón lo animo a ir con su ama. El cachorro corrió como un rayo con su dueña quien lo levanto por los aires y lo beso, el lobo movió su hocico semejando una sonrisa hasta que un olor dulzón y amargo a la vez invadió su nariz y como si fuera una amenaza de muerte un odio enloquecedor corrió por todas sus venas olisqueo el aire para verificar la dirección a seguir. En segundos localizó el lugar donde encontró un corcel negro muerto sin rastros de sangre, se acercó a él y olfateo las dos heridas en el cuello.

-¡Vampiro! El mismo olor –gruño Mousse-

-¡Donde! –Exigió saber Ryouga-

-Hacienda Yui.

-Ella está más cerca, te alcanzara en unos segundos -Dijo Ryouga antes de romper el contacto-

No terminaba de decir eso el subteniente Hibiki cuando salió de entre los matorrales una hermosa chica de cabello purpura vestida con las tradicionales ropas de las amazonas chinas dando unos retoques en su vestido, caminó lentamente hasta el gran lobo gris y se inclinó para observar el cadáver del caballo.

-Sin sangre -olisqueo el ambiente un poco- pasada la media noche estuvo aquí ¿Uhhh? –Mirando la desnudez de su compañero- ¡Por Kami-sama Mousse! Tápate o algo, estamos en lugar público.

-Perdón, perdón ya tenía meses que no venía a la ciudad, uno se acostumbra a ser libre – Bromeaba mientras se ajustaba unos cortos que traía atados a su pierna- ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo Shampoo?

-No podemos dejarlo aquí estaremos patrullando durante bastante tiempo, además no es el mismo vampiro tengo la leve sospecha que este podría ser el creador de la bestia que estamos buscando.

-Podría ser, es el mismo aroma del hospital y el mausoleo, dos vampiros en Tokio esto se pone mejor

-Vámonos –se dispuso a partir Mousse cuando Shampoo lo tomo firmemente por el brazo-

-¡Ejem, ejem! –Señalando al cadáver-

-¿Quieres decir que ahora recogeremos la basura de los vampiros? –Gruño-

-No te preocupes será la primera y única vez –Rugió- tráelo contigo informaré de nuestras sospechas a Ryouga- dijo esto antes de que su cuerpo explotara y emergiera una hermosa loba blanca solo un poco más pequeña que el lobo gris, con una mancha purpura en el ojo derecho que se adentró velozmente en el bosque.

-¡Argh!- gruño Mousse mientras cargaba en el hombro sin esfuerzo alguno el cadáver del caballo- Degradado a recolector de basura, malditos vampiros, me la cobrare pronto –dio un gran salto y se perdió en el bosque.

Torre de Tokio.

De pie en lo alto de la Torre Ryouga tenía perfecto dominio de la ciudad, estaba harto de ese olor dulce picándole la nariz y por si fuera poco otro olor conocido llego a su nariz.

-Sal de tu escondite exigió Ryouga

De las sombras apareció una chica vestida totalmente de cuero blanco, con un escultural cuerpo cabello corto color castaño, una mirada fría y calculadora, ojos color verde botas altas y una abrigo de cuero, en el cuello una cruz de plata reflejaba la luz de la luna.

-Meditando ¿Hibiki?

-Deja las bromas para otra ocasión, así que dime que asuntos te traen a mi ciudad Nabiki.

-Los mismos que te retienen aquí y no te permiten huir como un animal con toda tu manada.

Enardecido la tomo por el cuello a punto de estrangularla, pero sintió el frio cañón de una pistola "ejecutora" diseñada y santificada por la iglesia, con temibles balas de plata apuntando a su corazón. Ryouga Apretó los dientes y la soltó poco a poco. Sacó de su chamarra unos cigarrillos le ofreció uno a Nabiki quien lo rechazó con una sonrisa triunfante, adoraba hacer enloquecer al subteniente haciendo uso de su autoridad, él encogió los hombros y después de dar una honda calada a uno de ellos, se dirigió al ángel de la muerte.

-¿Desde cuándo te envió "La hermandad"?

-Hace unos días después de enterarnos de la noticia del centro de estudios.

-Entonces saben quién lo hizo ¿Cierto?

Nabiki evadió la mirada inquisitiva de Ryouga, acto que molestó nuevamente su temperamento explosivo, arrojó el cigarrillo a medio terminar y encaró nuevamente a Nabiki.

-¿Que me están ocultando? Roma no envía a su mejor asesina por nada.

-Nada que por ahora debas saber "perro", mantén vigilado a Ranma, me pondré en contacto contigo en estos días.

-No necesitas decirlo, es mi prioridad, nada ni nadie le pondrá un dedo encima ¿A dónde irás? Sería una pena que involucraras vidas humanas en tu cacería.

La amenazo Ryouga, sin inmutarse Nabiki sonrió enigmática y clavo esa mirada fría en él.

-¡Dime Hibiki! ¿Alguna vez has bailado con el diablo bajo la luz de la luna llena?

-Todas las noches; Nabiki, todas las malditas noches- Le dijo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

Nabiki dio media vuelta y despareció entre las sombras de donde había emergido; Ryouga aun de mal humor recibió contacto de Shampoo.

-Sin rastro, ese vampiro es bueno ocultando sus pisadas, pero creemos que son dos aromas diferentes.

-Sigan buscando no quiero más muertes en mi rondín, no en mi rondín.

Terminó el contacto con Shampoo, para después dejarse caer desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio lanzando un grito gutural que se convirtió en un gruñido mientras su columna vertebral comenzaba a desgarrarse para extender al doble su tamaño el pelo negro brillante comenzó a surgir hasta perderse en la espesura de la noche, las patas grandes poderosas, la figura impactante del lobo solamente que unas cinco veces más grande, en eso se convertía él en las noches de luna llena y todas las restantes ¡Hombre-Lobo! Protector de la raza humana, evitar las muertes por obra de seres del inframundo era su labor y justo ahora tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la ciudad.

Continuará….


	4. El Ángel caído

Capítulo 4. El ángel caído.

" _¡Caminé todo el valle de las sombras por ti! Por qué Padre ¿Por qué me has abandonado?"_

La vorágine multicolor que conducía al éxtasis después de beber sangre, la cegaba totalmente, trató por todos los medios de no caer en la inconciencia, ya que la fuerza era devastadora y parecía que la rompiera en mil pedazos; después solo oscuridad, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo una molesta luz la regresó a la realidad, conforme trataba de adaptar sus ojos pudo distinguir la boca de una cueva, ella estaba en el interior, lentamente se puso de pie y se tambaleó por un momento recargando su mano en la pared. Confundida enfocó un poco más y se dio cuenta que era de día, de ser así el sol sería inclemente con ella ya que a pesar de ser un "Light Walker" (Una condición rara en los vampiros para soportar hasta cierto punto los rayos solares) necesitaba largos tiempos de sombra para evitar daños a su piel; se armó de coraje y continuó su camino hacia la salida. Le sorprendió la vista al salir de la oscuridad, vastas montañas coronadas de abundante nieve, un cielo tan azul que nunca hubiera imaginado en alguna parte verlo de esa manera, grandes aves sobrevolando el cielo cubiertas de plumas largas multicolores, los rayos del sol no lastimaban su vista ni su piel, un calor acogedor la recorrió completamente, ahí se dio cuenta de su total desnudez; recorrió con pasos ligeros por un llano totalmente tapizado de césped, como si a propósito hubiese sido cortado perfectamente, cientos de árboles, enormes robles que eran parte de un grandioso y majestuoso bosque, ardillas, mariposas; miles de ellas volando por doquier, todo en esa tierra era radiante de belleza. Ella no desentonaba de todo aquello, se sintió tan bien que parecía pertenecer a ese lugar, por aquí y por allá exóticas flores que jamás había visto en su vida, olores, miles de ellos, dulces y variados, a naturaleza, lavanda, frutas, jazmines, procesaba todos y cada uno de ellos inundando sus pulmones de ese aire puro, un cervatillo de hermosa piel café como terciopelo, miró apacible a la hermosa chica del cabello corto azulado y lentamente se acercó a ella, quién le brindó su mano para que la reconociera; Akane estaba fascinada con todo y se acercó tiernamente a él acariciándolo, una y otra vez, hasta que un extraño ruido la sacó de su espasmo e hizo huir al cervatillo, rápidamente logró esconderse tras unos matorrales, buscando con su mirada el lugar exacto de donde salía ese extraño ruido, en un hermoso lago una radiante luz la cegó un poco, acostumbró poco a poco sus ojos y lo vio, un ángel de escultural cuerpo y hermosas alas blancas extendidas completamente, recibiendo un baño de sol, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, poco a poco fue girando dejando ver un perfil perfecto y unos ojos azules llenos de serenidad y benevolencia, maravillada ante ese ser celestial dio unos pasos queriendo acercarse lentamente, temiendo que si hacia un ruido desaparecería, el ángel la escucho y de un movimiento vertiginoso se paró frente a frente , estaba embelesada mientras él la tomo por la barbilla y con un tono seductor le dijo.

-¡Tómame!-

-¿Ranma?

La doctora Akane Tendo despertó sobresaltada con ese sueño – ¡Por todos los Demonios! qué clase de pesadilla fue esta ¿Pretendes robarme el sueño también? ¡Maldito humano!- Con pasos vacilantes se dirigió al ventanal para abrir las cortinas de su habitación en el "Tokio Resorts" eran las tres de la madrugada, aún seguía sobrecogida por la sensación del olor del teniente Saotome y por ese sueño revelador que acababa de tener; después de vaciar a aquel corcel hizo grandes esfuerzos para tapar sus huellas, se sintió perseguida y si su instinto no le fallaba las bestias de la noche la siguieron por un buen rato. Desnuda ante la vista pletórica de la Torre de Tokio nuevamente sintió un ardor en la garganta, quería sangre humana, en especial la de ese humano que la había enloquecido, de un pequeño frigo bar tomó una bolsa de sangre sintética y se sirvió una copa de " Chateu Lafite Rothschild", suspiró cansada como en siglos no se sentía, bebió pausadamente mientras observaba en la mesilla del tocador aquel micro cd que obtuviera del teniente Saotome, no necesitaba examinarlo, sabía perfectamente quien era el asesino, después de todo ella lo había creado, pero aun así había algo que no cuadraba, ese presentimiento de que algo más grande estaba por pasar, necesitaba respuestas y sabía en dónde buscarlas. Terminó su copa para dirigirse a su guardarropa, tomo unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, un top negro y una cazadora de piel, se calzó unas botas "Dr. Martens" a juego y de un portafolio metálico extrajo una hermosa katana con grabados extraños y un dragón en su empuñadura color negro, cruzó con paso decidido la habitación para abrir el ventanal y se arrojó sin miramientos desde el piso 13 del "Tokio Resorts"

-¡Es tiempo de matar! – Dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

Suburbios de Tokio

Los ojos verdes de Nabiki brillaban en la penumbra de aquel callejón dentro de la zona roja de los peligrosos suburbios de Tokio, desde una distancia considerable observaba expectante a una mujer vestida con ropas tradicionales del período Sengoku. Cubierta con una capucha que no permitía ver su rostro, caminaba de esquina a esquina de esa acera, esperando tal vez algún cliente, eso pensaría cualquier persona que la viera, pero el "Ángel de la Muerte" sabía perfectamente quién era. _Kuchisake-onna "La mujer de la boca cortada" quién fuera asesinada por su esposo por serle infiel con otros hombres, cegado por la ira y los celos, fue hacía su mujer y le cortó la boca de lado a la lado mientras le gritaba "¿¡Crees que eres hermosa!?". Cuando terminó de cortarla siguió gritándole "¿¡Y ahora quien va a pensar que eres hermosa!?"_ Bastante terrorífica la historia de aquella mujer que se convirtió en un _Yōkai (apariciones o espíritus)_ pero ese era el trabajo de Nabiki, deshacerse de toda leyenda o ente sobrenatural que amenace la integridad humana y la "Croce d'Argento" confiaba en ella. Un hombre joven se acercó a la mujer e intercambiaron algunas palabras, lo tomó del brazo y lo encaminó a un callejón aledaño; Nabiki tocó el transmisor que tenía en el oído para pronunciar unas palabras - "El objetivo va hacia ti" –

Arrodillada en lo alto de un edificio una Miko encapuchada (Sacerdotisas que ayudan en las ceremonias desde la era Sengoku) ataviada con su tradicional chihaya ( hakama "falda dividida de color rojo escarlata" y una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos) repetía fervientemente una plegaria:

" _Kami sama, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar las cosas que puedo cambiar y la sabiduría para conocer la diferencia; viviendo un día a la vez, disfrutando un momento a la vez; aceptando las adversidades como un camino hacia la paz; creyendo que Tú harás que todas las cosas estén bien si yo me entrego a Tu voluntad; de modo que pueda ser razonablemente feliz en esta vida e increíblemente feliz Contigo en la eternidad"_

Al terminar se incorporó y confirmó por un dispositivo idéntico al de Nabiki _\- "Los tengo" –_ Y en caída libre se dirigió a su presa.

-``¿Soy hermosa?´´- Exigía saber el espectro - El joven en una especie de trance le contestó "Si" a continuación se despojó de la capucha para nuevamente preguntarle -``¿Y ahora?´´ - El desventurado joven gritó presa del horror al mirar el rostro desfigurado de la mujer, el espectro cogió unas tijeras y se lanzó sobre él para cortarle la boca de un lado a otro para que de esta manera supiera del dolor que pasó. La sacerdotisa aterrizó entre los dos evitando que el espectro lo mutilara, se quitó la capucha en una milésima de segundo desenfundo una katana con una empuñadura color rojo con un Fénix grabado y de un solo movimiento decapitó a la mujer, colocó un amuleto con un hechizo en la frente de la cabeza y acto seguido el cuerpo se convirtió en una pira de fuego, el joven aterrado por el giro de aquella noche miró con miedo e incredulidad a la sacerdotisa. Kasumi con ojos benevolentes y su reconfortante voz lo tomó de las manos depositando un objeto en ellas.

-Toma este dulce, cuando termines con él olvidaras todo y tendrás una sensación de paz, te lo prometo ¡Vete de aquí!

El joven asintió con la cabeza y a tumbos se alejó del callejón aún sin entender qué demonios había pasado allí. Inmediatamente después emergió de la penumbra Nabiki vestida de la misma manera que Kasumi, caminó lentamente hacia la sacerdotisa para ofrecerle una reverencia.

-¡Hermana! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Gracias por la ayuda, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo encaminar al otro mundo a este ente.

-¡Vamos Nabiki! Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, dame un abrazo -Ambas se aferraron una a la otra, con inmenso cariño- Te hemos extrañado mucho.

-¿Cómo esta mamá?

-¡Mejorando poco a poco! ¿Qué te trae por aquí Nabiki? Por qué supongo que no es solo para ver a la familia.

Un silencio incomodo empezó a flotar en el ambiente, hasta que Kasumi la invitó a seguirla, ambas brincaron sobre las azoteas hasta llegar a un parque en el centro comercial de Tokio, bastante iluminado y con una fuente multicolor. Kasumi se sentó a la orilla de la fuente y con sus dedos comenzó a hacer círculos en el agua, con su mano libre invitó a Nabiki a sentarse junto a ella, con algo de timidez se acomodó junto a su hermana apretó los puños, endureció la mirada y escupiendo un poco las palabras se dirigió hacia una serena Kasumi.

-Ella está en la ciudad.

-¡Lo sé! La siento, sabes que no debemos dejar que se conozcan.

-Es tarde Kasumi, han tenido un encuentro gracias al asesinato del centro de estudios.

-El asesino sigue libre, debemos proteger a Ranma.

-Ryouga y su manada están patrullando.

-No es suficiente para detenerla.

\- Por eso estoy aquí, de ser necesario la mataré tengo el permiso de la "Croce".

Kasumi la tomo por los hombros – ¡Es nuestra hermana Nabiki!-

-¡NO! Es una bestia del infierno, no permitiré que se lleve a nuestro "Ángel"- Se levantó bruscamente con una mirada fría y calculadora -¡Estaré en contacto contigo!

Kasumi con infinita preocupación la vio alejarse rápidamente, se encaminó al templo de Takao al oeste de Tokio, alguna vez uno de los templos con más "Tengus" en todo Japón; al llegar frente a un pequeño altar se arrodilló, mientras rezaba comenzó a recordar cómo había llegado aquel "Ángel Caído" a su vida hace ya más de 300 años -¡Ranma!-

Ciudad de Edo (hoy Tokio) año 1700.

Es muy sencillo identificar a una Miko por su vestimenta, la cual se compone por un pantalón Hakama rojo y una chaqueta (Haori) de color blanco, este color en el shinto representa la pureza y precisamente esa pureza y hermosura de dos chicas llamaba la atención en las calles rumbo al templo Takao, la mayor de nombre Kasumi Tendo de 19 años de largo cabello castaño y figura grácil, su aura irradiaba benevolencia, tranquilidad; gracias a esto era muy querida en toda la región, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos, por otro lado estaba Nabiki Tendo que a sus 17 años también era muy hermosa, pero a diferencia de su hermana su carácter autosuficiente y de alguna manera altanero hacían que la gente tuviera más cuidado con ella, sin saber que en el fondo gracias a sus habilidades financieras era quien más ayuda aportaba, esto debido a sus "negocios" el funcionamiento y crecimiento del templo era de lo mejor.

Sonrientes se dirigían a la casa del "Katana Kaji", también conocidos como "Tōkō" o "Tōshō", el místico herrero japonés Genma Saotome viejo amigo de su padre que junto con su hijo se dedicaban a forjar espadas para los guerreros samurái de todo Japón. Eran tiempos sangrientos y la katana se había convertido en el arma principal de los samuráis, su trabajo se consideraba sagrado; Genma era visto como una especie de mago, ya que sus espadas estaban trabajadas siguiendo rituales shintoístas durante el proceso de creación, irrompibles, de un filo mortal y de una elegante exquisitez cada una de ellas. Las dos sacerdotisas habían hecho un encargo especial, ingresaron al local dando los buenos días, el herrero un hombre mayor de complexión robusta, calvo y con unos anteojos les correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

-¡Maestro Saotome! Respondió la reverencia Kasumi.

En el fondo del local su hijo siempre de espalda trabaja afanosamente forjando una katana, quién introducía hierro junto a otros minerales en un horno de fundición para conseguir acero. Mientras este proceso se llevaba a cabo; Kasumi seguía conversando con el maestro Genma en tanto Nabiki no perdía detalle de los movimientos de aquel joven, que llamó su atención primeramente por lo sucio y desaliñado que se veía a primera instancia, pero a su mirada analítica y calculadora no se le iba ningún detalle, observó su amplia espalda, sus poderosos brazos y su tonificado trasero, se sonrojó por mirarlo de esa manera; pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las cicatrices de cada lado de su espalda. El joven tomo de un altar a su lado un trozo de acero del tamaño de un puño con un antiguo kanji grabado en el centro; Nabiki lo identificó inmediatamente era el kanji que significaba "eternidad", lo colocó en el yunque y se hincó comenzando una plegaria inaudible para la sacerdotisa, pero que al parecer llevaba un gran significado ya que el kanji comenzó a brillar. Terminó su plegaria y tomo un gran mazo para empezar a trabajar ese trozo martillándolo y doblándolo, repitiendo este proceso unas doce veces para lograr el grado de dureza adecuado para la espada; con cada golpe grababa una melodía especial en el oído de la sacerdotisa, sincronizados uno a uno ese muchacho golpeaba el metal con mucho respeto y cariño; Nabiki seguía maravillada viendo el trabajo del joven herrero quién una vez que dobló y estiró el acero, empezó a darle la forma típica de la katana. Se detuvo para observar detenidamente como iba el trabajo; sin más colocó la pieza en una mesa y se dispuso a revisar el horno de fundición.

-¿Ya está lista?

El joven al escuchar esa voz volteó rápidamente y ofendido clavó sus ojos azules en la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué dices? Para tener un arma medianamente aceptable necesitas como mínimo seis meses de trabajo y aquí no hacemos katanas de mediana calidad así que imagina, lo que tardamos en hacer un arma de excelente calidad.

Nabiki se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada de aquel chico, pero su molestia fue mayor por la forma en que la retó.

-¡Oye! Simplemente pregunté si habías terminado, acaso tú conoces sobre el trabajo que hacemos, los rituales que realizamos ¿No verdad? Así que no seas tan arrogante.

-Pero que te piensas tu pequeña…..

Se miraron furiosos pero algo empezó a cambiar, de repente comenzaron a sentirse agitados, jadeantes, en un principio por la furia pero después algo diferente tal vez excitación. Genma intervino dando por terminado aquel extraño momento.

\- Les presento a Ranma Saotome mi heredero; es quién continuará con esta tradición tan antigua de los Katana Kaji.

-Así que solamente su linaje puede continuar con su legado y tradición.

Genma suspiró y su semblante se tornó triste; Kasumi no entendió lo que pasaba pero dedujo que fue algo que mencionó así que inmediatamente se disculpó con el maestro.

-Lamento la insensatez de mis palabras, si lo ofendí yo le pido…

-No te preocupes, es mi hijo adoptivo, nunca pude tener hijos con mi amada Nodoka.

Las sacerdotisas miraron detenidamente a Ranma, efectivamente esos ojos azules, su atlética figura, esa aura benevolente que irradiaba definitivamente no contrastaba con la apariencia del maestro Saotome, así que sin más preámbulo continuaron con lo que las llevó a ese lugar.

-Maestro Saotome ¿Tendrá listo nuestro encargo?

-¡Hijo! ¿Podrías traer el encargo de las señoritas?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y salió por la parte trasera del local, cuando regresó portaba en sus manos respetuosamente tres hermosas katanas sin empuñadura y una caja de madera, el joven herrero una a una les aplicó el proceso de afilado y pulido de la hoja, las sacerdotisas esperaron sentadas, embelesadas ante el trabajo metódico y pulcro del joven quién una a una logró destacar su belleza, una vez que estuvo complacido con su trabajo les preguntó a las chicas

-Que nombres desean que grabe en ellas.

Con solo una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y Kasumi tomó la palabra.

-Nabiki; Kasumi y…. –Su voz se quebró un poco antes de terminar- ¡Akane!

Confundido por la actitud de la mayor finalmente comenzó a grabar los kanjis con esos tres nombres los cuales quedaron ocultos debajo de las empuñaduras que extrajo de la caja, una blanca con un tigre grabado en la hoja Nabiki, otra roja con un Fénix grabado en la hoja Kasumi y finalmente una negra con unos extraños símbolos y un dragón grabado para la hoja Akane; Ranma terminó de empuñarlas, realizó una plegaria acto que ocasionó que las tres espadas despidieran un brillo cegador que rápidamente fue disminuyendo, el trabajo había terminado y se las ofreció a Kasumi con una reverencia no sin antes preguntar respetuosamente sobre la katana negra.

-Nunca había visto esos símbolos, si no la ofende mi pregunta ¿Qué significan?

Los ojos de Kasumi se humedecieron, mientras Nabiki frunció el ceño.

-" _Kuro Miko" - ¡Sacerdotisa Oscura!_ Un recordatorio de una hermana perdida. Nuevamente maestro Saotome agradezco infinitamente el trabajo que ha hecho para nosotras y en nombre de mi padre le entrego este pergamino.

Ambas sacerdotisas se despidieron, Nabiki fue la última en salir no sin antes cruzar una mirada cómplice con Ranma quién le sonrió de una manera extraña. Genma desenrolló el pergamino y se dirigió a su hijo.

-¡La hora ha llegado! ¡Vámonos!

Bosque Aokigahara (Mar de Árboles) noroeste del Monte Fuji, prefectura de Yamanashi, una semana después.

Una carreta arreada por un viejo caballo se internaba en el bosque Aokigahara, llevando un cargamento especial, mientras más penetraba en el bosque , más lúgubre y atemorizante se volvía, no era para menos las historias y rumores que rodeaban ese lugar, cuando las hambrunas y las epidemias azotaban a la población, las familias más pobres abandonaban a su suerte a los niños y a los ancianos que no podían alimentar, gracias a este motivo surgió la leyenda que afirmaba que el bosque estaba encantado por los fantasmas de los que allí murieron, la carreta fue interceptada por varios samuráis, hicieron una revisión de los ocupantes y del cargamento para finalmente dejarlos pasar; Genma y Ranma se dirigían con Soun Oishi Tendo líder del clan Asano.

-¡Soun, amigo!- Reverenció Genma

-¿Tienes el cargamento?

Genma le indicó a Ranma que descubriera la carreta, cientos de katanas estaban listas para ser usadas.

Soun agradecido tomó por el hombro a Genma -Nos acabas de dar las armas para vengar a nuestro señor Asano.

-Es un honor, no somos parte de tu clan amigo mío pero mi hijo y yo estamos listos para ofrecer nuestra espada.

-Será un honor viejo amigo, pero sabes lo que les pasará a ti y a tu hijo si nos apoyan.

Genma asintió con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo quién sonrió complacido.

-Así sea Genma Saotome- Soun Oishi Tendo se dirigió a los Rōnin.

-¡Vengaremos a nuestro señor! ¡Kira debe morir! Hoy aquí recuperaremos nuestro honor y el de nuestro señor Asano, hoy en este rollo dejarán su fidelidad en sangre a nuestro Daimyō.

Genma y Ranma empezaron a repartir las katanas a cada uno de los Rōnin, cada uno de ellos se formó en una fila, abriendo su dedo con el filo de sus nuevas armas para después uno a uno dejar su huella de sangre en el rollo que Soun les presentaba. Soun hizo el conteo y se dirigió nuevamente al clan.

-¡Somos 47! Kira tiene totalmente fortificado su castillo, pero por el honor de nuestro señor y el de cada uno de estos Rōnin ¡Él morirá! ¡Por el honor!

-¡Por el honor!

Mientras se alistaban Soun recordó por lo que habían pasado, el incidente que originó todo cuando los dos señores feudales, Asano Naganori y Kira Yoshinaka coincidieron en la corte del shōgun, discutieron y hábilmente Kira insultó a Asano, el cual desenvainó su katana y lo hirió en la frente; Kira sabía que estaba prohibido desenfundar armas en el castillo del shōgun, como también sabía que Asano sería condenado a cometer "seppuku". Pero no todo terminó allí, por ser un delito muy grave, toda su familia fue expulsada de sus tierras, todos los criados se quedaron sin trabajo y a causa de esto todos sus leales samuráis se convirtieron en Rōnin (guerreros sin señor). Era diciembre y una terrible nevada comenzó a caer, habían pasado dos años planificando la venganza de su amo, haciéndose pasar por borrachos, vagos, vagabundos e inclusive locos, rodeándose de lo que era peor visto por la sociedad puesto que, tras la muerte de su señor, el shōgun mandó que se les vigilase para evitar algún atentado a la vida de Kira. Terminaron los últimos preparativos; Soun estaba consiente que por este acto, los 47 Rōnin serían condenados por el shōgun a cometer "seppuku" como parte importante del "Bushido" (Código ético de los samuráis) para restablecer su honor por el delito de asesinar a un Daimyō, pero lo único que en su mente y sus corazones importaba era la muerte de ese maldito, solo así lograrían restaurar verdaderamente su honor y en caravana partieron hacia el Castillo Edo para afrontar su destino y dar fin a todo su sufrimiento.

Montaña del Alma noroeste de Edo.

Los yamabushi (Monjes guerreros) eran expertos en el uso de una amplia variedad de armamento, ya sea con arco o con espada larga y espada corta, pero el arma más utilizada por ellos era la katana, tanto Nabiki como Kasumi eran conscientes de esto por lo que el maestro Happosai las había enviado a la "Montaña del Alma" apenas dos días antes, para buscar la paz en su corazón y depurar sus técnicas con las nuevas espadas que obtuvieron del maestro Saotome, era la ceremonia de iniciación para entrar al mundo espiritual y convertirse en guerreras protectoras de la humanidad, iban encomendadas con Ranko-san "La Pelirroja de Acero" era la única yamabushi de todo Japón, capaz de usar dos katanas a la vez, mortal, hermosa y la encargada de entrenar a las Miko que se dedicaban a dar caza a los _Yōkai._ Se dirigió a las hermanas Tendo con esa jovial energía que la caracterizaba y sosteniendo a sus gemelas de acero.

\- Para lograr la armonía deben procurar entender su propio reflejo en los cinco elementos. Del más sutil al más poderoso; Éter, Agua, Fuego, Aire, Tierra y encontrar el que las represente en este mundo ¡Empiecen!

Ambas se irguieron al centro de aquel lugar, en perfecta sincronía con los elementos cósmicos, balancearon sobre sus cabezas las espadas, con delicadeza inclinaron sus cuerpos hacia atrás, con el brazo derecho en alto y empuñando las katanas, flexionaron sobre su pierna derecha en tanto la izquierda permanecía totalmente estirada, el brazo izquierdo al frente y sus miradas siempre al norte, el gélido y pesado aire de las alturas inundó sus pulmones, en un principio les costó un poco de trabajo; pero al final pudieron respirar de forma normal y tomando una última bocanada comenzaron con la ceremonia. Conforme plasmaban cada uno de sus movimientos, su sincronía era perfecta, por unos momentos pareciera que el clima se detuviera para observarlas moverse tan hábil y femeninamente, quien las descubriera en ese lugar quedaría embelesado por su belleza, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos meciéndolos traviesos ante el rompimiento de aire que sus movimientos ocasionaban y de esta manera, en la montaña del alma; las hermanas Tendo concentraron toda su energía recordando las palabras de Ranko-san, ambas conectaron el cielo y la tierra. Kasumi clavó una rodilla en el piso y comenzó a acumular su poder interno, cuando se sintió lista, de un movimiento vertiginoso giró de abajo hacia arriba su katana, tocando levemente la nieve que empezaba a formarse por las bajas temperaturas y lanzándola hacia arriba para que tocara el aire; Nabiki no se quedó atrás y como si fuera su sombra coordinó perfectamente con su hermana. Sus brazos despedían algunas descargas, a su alrededor gracias a la calidez que sus cuerpos emanaban esta nieve comenzó a derretirse, dejando la tierra de un color café pálido a la vista, cerraron sus ojos tratando de no dejar escapar nada de esa paz que inundaba sus corazones, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, era demasiado poder en la hoja de sus katanas, mantuvieron la posición unos momentos, ahora con las dos manos en alto tomaron sus espadas e hicieron un último movimiento descendente, descargando todo el poder acumulado, una ráfaga azul y una roja se perdieron en el horizonte. Ranko-san se acercó satisfecha a sus discípulas.

\- No esperaba menos de ustedes, fuego y agua son sus elementos.

Kasumi enfundó su katana envuelta en un aura roja, sus ojos despedían un reflejo del mismo color, en tanto la katana de Nabiki despedía un azul intenso que hacía juego con el brillo que enmarcaba su fría mirada, casi podría decirse de hielo.

-Ahora están listas, háganme sentir orgullosa.

Bajaron a la aldea en las faldas de la montaña del alma para descansar, cuando un halcón con un comunicado desde el templo Takao las hizo partir inmediatamente de regreso. En la carreta Kasumi sostenía en sus manos el pergamino que el maestro Happosai les enviara; Nabiki aún no sabía el porqué de su repentino regreso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

-¡Papá! Completó su misión- Le entregó el pergamino a su hermana para que estuviera al tanto de lo ocurrido en Edo; Nabiki comenzó a leer:

" _El decimocuarto día del duodécimo mes de 1702, perfectamente armados los 47 Rōnin ingresaron a la mansión de Kira en Edo, divididos en dos grupos atacaron; la mayor parte de los hombres de Kira fueron tomados por sorpresa y asesinados. Kira fue encontrado fuera de la casa y presentado ante tu padre, él le dio oportunidad de cometer seppuku, pero es bien sabida la cobardía del Daimyō de Edo así que Soun Oishi lo decapitó con la misma daga con la que Asano cometió seppuku. Tu padre colocó la cabeza en un balde y la llevó personalmente al Templo Sengakuji donde está enterrado nuestro señor Asano. Después de presentar el sangriento trofeo al espíritu de nuestro amo, se entregaron. El día de mañana serán sentenciados a cometer seppuku, tienen que estar presentes ante su padre y los 47 valientes guerreros para testificar como han recuperado su honor"_

Castillo Edo.

Rayaba el alba y los 47 guerreros uno a uno fue tomando su sitio en el gran patio del Castillo Edo en donde unos días antes el mismo Soun Oishi capturara y decapitara a Akira, vestidos con una simple Yukata color blanco se arrodillaron ante el shōgun, frente a ellos envueltos en una pañoleta blanca se encontraban las dagas con las que cada uno terminaría con su vida, el primero fue Soun Oishi miró directamente a los ojos a sus hijas quienes asintieron orgullosas y a la vez destrozadas por dentro al ver el precio que su padre estaba pagando -¡Por el Honor!- Grito antes de abrir su vientre con la daga, mientras poco a poco fue cayendo en el frio abrazo de la muerte; Genma Saotome fue el siguiente y uno a uno todos los Rōnin fueron recuperando su honor ante las sacerdotisas que lucían sobrecogidas por lo que estaban presenciando. Al final solo quedaba el número 47 quién inmediatamente llamó la atención de Kasumi era el más joven, de cabello negro anudado con una trenza y hermosos ojos azules, estaba cubierto por un aura de gentileza pero a la vez de fuerza y divinidad, ella por un instante debido a su gran percepción podría haber jurado que lo vio envuelto en unas alas blancas, como si de un ángel se tratara, parpadeo un par de veces pensando que lo había soñado y lo vio nuevamente desenvainando la daga para hacer el seppuku, sin saber la razón comenzó a sentir una infinita tristeza no solamente por saber que al morir el joven Saotome se perdería la tradición de los Katana Kaji, era algo más como si estuviera siendo testigo de algo que iba en contra de las leyes del universo como si estuviera presenciando la muerte de un ser divino; Nabiki también se había dado cuenta y tomo por el hombro a su hermana, ambas ahogaron un grito de terror, pero por un instante Ranma levantó la mirada y clavo sus ojos azules en ellas, les sonrió levemente resignado por su destino tratando de calmarlas, de decirles con la mirada que todo estaría bien que no se preocuparan, inexplicablemente el corazón de las sacerdotisas se llenó de una gran serenidad y paz, acto seguido la mirada del joven de coleta perdió su brillo y sus pupilas se dilataron, en tanto sus viseras regaban el césped.

Se hicieron los preparativos para el funeral, ellas como Miko del templo estuvieron en todo momento acompañando el cortejo hasta llegar al Matsu no Ōrōka (El Corredor de los Pinos, en el Castillo de Edo, donde atacaron a Kira y donde hasta el día de hoy se encuentran las 47 lápidas de los Ronin) en donde fueron enterrados en el templo de Sengakuji junto a la tumba de su amo, fue un día agotador y las hermanas Tendo oraban en el altar del Templo Takao cuando aún inquieta por lo acontecido Nabiki se dirigió a su hermana, con un semblante que la mayor de las Tendo nunca había visto en ella.

\- ¡Kasumi! Cuando llegue mi hora, cuando esté en el juicio final ¿Cómo voy a ver a los ojos al creador? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que dejé morir a uno de sus milagros?

-¡Nabiki!- Con infinita ternura la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran libres en su hermana para que pudiera desahogarse.

Unos fuertes golpes en el portón del templo las alertaron, tomaron sus katanas y rápidamente se trasladaron a la entrada listas para lo que viniera, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando totalmente ensangrentado y lleno de tierra el joven de coleta estaba recargado a un costado del portón, sonrió aliviado al ver dos caras conocidas, se desplomó frente a ellas quienes rápidamente lo voltearon, su vientre apenas tenía una leve escoriación en donde el corte había dejado salir sus entrañas. Sorprendidas intercambiaron una mirada y dijeron al unísono -¡Inmortal! Mientras lo ingresaban al templo.

Templo Takao día de hoy.

A partir de ese día muchas cosas ocurrieron, sonrió levemente recordando lo bien que la pasaron juntos, con sus delicados dedos recorrió sus labios, aún tenía tatuados los besos de Ranma; estaba perdida en ese sentimiento hasta que una aura conocida la hizo incorporarse.

-No has cambiado nada hermana, igual de dulce como siempre.

-¡Akane!- Kasumi Tendo la miró con entrañable tristeza - Han pasado 400 años y sigues siendo ¡La hermana desaparecida! ¿Por fin hoy te acuerdas de la familia? ¿Que buscas Akane?

\- ¡Consejo hermana! Solo eso, algo está creciendo en esta ciudad, algo realmente malo, tú lo sabes, lo sientes- Kasumi asintió.

Desde la antigüedad hasta ahora las Miko siempre han sido un apoyo importante para los santuarios, están dedicadas a ayudar en deberes religiosos y en la época feudal de Japón servían también como chamanes, eran convocadas particularmente para realizar adivinaciones o plegarías; pero sus conocimientos siguen siendo un misterio para muchos y era ese conocimiento el que Akane necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- En estas últimas semanas los _Yōkai_ han atacado con más frecuencia, hemos exorcizado a muchos humanos, el asesinato de los científicos solo ha desviado la atención para el verdadero problema de desapariciones y muertes de la población civil; eso aunado a la bestia que creaste podríamos decir que colocaste la cereza del pastel.

Algo molesta apuntó Kasumi a la menor de las Tendo, quien inmediatamente buscó defenderse.

\- Esa bestia, como la llamas me está llevando poco a poco al iniciador de toda esta matanza, desapariciones y maldad que crece en la ciudad ¿Has pensado la clase de gente que está matando?

\- ¡Humanos, Akane! Eso es lo que está matando, creaste un ser que está haciendo destrozos y vidas humanas caen a cada momento, a ella la mueve solo la venganza no parará hasta que encuentre a Tatewaki.

\- Ese centro de investigación está clonando humanos con sangre alterada para convertirlos en vampiros, lo sabes perfectamente de no ser así habrías intentado detenerme ¡Vamos Kasumi! No seas hipócrita tratando de defender a cualquier humano, no son más que insectos. Hablando de insectos, hay un humano ¿Quién es él?

\- ¡Ranma Saotome! Llegó a este templo hace 300 años.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Tanto tiempo llevo fuera de aquí?

\- Es nuestro protegido, antes de que Nabiki partiera a Roma ambas nos encargábamos de él, ahora solo lo hago yo.

\- ¿Así que son sus concubinas? Entonces solo falto yo para tener una "Cofradía-Harem"

Comenzó a reír divertida; esta burla sacó de sus casillas a Kasumi quien desenvainó su katana para atacarla; Akane profirió un siseo bajo mientras desenvainaba su katana negra para detener el ataque de su hermana, al contacto de las hojas varias chispas iluminaron la noche.

\- No te atrevas a involucrarte con él o lo lamentaras – Amenazó, acto seguido se serenó y guardo su arma ante la mirada perpleja de Akane, que sorprendida no entendía lo que tenía ese humano para provocar que la tierna y apacible Kasumi la amenazara, así que prefirió dejar por la paz el tema del Teniente Ranma Saotome. Kasumi miró fijamente a su hermana y soltó la pregunta que durante siglos quiso escuchar directamente de los labios de Akane - ¿Por qué te vendiste al demonio hermana? ¿Por qué?-

Sabía que la hora de las respuestas había llegado, estaba consciente de ello cuando decidió buscarla para obtener información, resopló resignada y se dirigió a la mayor de las Tendo

\- ¡Porque tu Dios nos abandonó hermana! Y solo el señor del infierno acudió a mis plegarias para vengarme, dime ¿Ustedes aún creen en él? –

\- Alguna vez fuimos inseparables, alguna vez fuimos las tres más poderosas, alguna vez fuimos hermanas hasta que te vendiste, perdiste todo Akane ¿Acaso eso no te causa algún remordimiento?

Apretó los puños esperando la respuesta de su hermana, a lo que Akane simplemente sonrió con indiferencia, indiferencia que a Kasumi le supo a hielo.

-¡Todo después de un tiempo te deja de doler…..o te deja de importar!

Cuan vacías y viles se escuchaban esas palabras, en el fondo de su corazón le seguía doliendo hasta el alma el separarse de sus amadas hermanas, pero nunca lo iba a admitir frente a ellas, ni tampoco se retractaría, ella pactó con el Shinigami " _La vida eterna como un "Kasha" al servicio del demonio, a cambio de la vida de sus hermanas"_

\- ¡Adiós Kasumi!- Desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche mientras dejaba a su hermana mayor hundida en la incertidumbre y la tristeza por comprobar que realmente la antigua Akane nunca regresaría.

Departamento del Teniente Ranma Saotome.

Ranma se calzó unos zapatos color café de ante, se observó detenidamente al espejo, camisa blanca que se pegaba a su poderoso cuerpo, pantalón de mezclilla entallado, checó de arriba abajo su vestimenta - _Nada mal, nada mal, pero falta algo, algo_ \- Buscó en su armario algo para completar (Según él) su uniforme para matar a la Doctora Tendo. Su primer encuentra por la madrugada en la oficina del teniente había sido un verdadero desastre, así que lo menos que podía hacer es vestirse para atacar, perfectamente rasurado, una loción provocadora, seguía buscando la cereza en el pastel, anudó su largo cabello con una coleta de caballo y allí colgado al final de su armario encontró un saco a juego con sus zapatos, era de Ryouga pero tenían más o menos la misma estructura muscular, así que no creía que le molestara.

\- ¡Listo! – Se disponía a salir pero su celular comenzó a sonar, revisó la llamada y al verificar el número su rostro se iluminó alguien conocido había regresado a la ciudad y el moría por ir a su encuentro, la Doctora Tendo tendría que esperar. Subió a su Lamborghini Aventador color negro y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Mientras manejaba hacia la plaza recordó sus años en el templo de Takao; era muy joven cuando llegó sucio y ensangrentado al encuentro de dos hermosas Miko quienes lo recibieron y curaron. Una de ellas la persona a la que en ese momento iba a su encuentro _"Kami sama, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar las cosas que puedo cambiar y la sabiduría para conocer la diferencia; viviendo un día a la vez, disfrutando un momento a la vez; aceptando las adversidades como un camino hacia la paz; creyendo que Tú harás que todas las cosas estén bien si yo me entrego a Tu voluntad; de modo que pueda ser razonablemente feliz en esta vida e increíblemente feliz Contigo en la eternidad"_ Allí aprendió esa plegaria que recitó durante muchos años antes de dar cuenta a innumerables _Yōkai_ , ahora 300 años después vivía tranquilamente su vida como inmortal en el departamento de la policía de Tokio. En la plaza central protegida bajo la sombra de un hermoso cerezo la reconoció después de diez años, inmediatamente la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, no entendía cómo era posible que simplemente al verla su deseo creciera de esa manera, hasta ese día seguía sin entender que era lo que tenía Nabiki que lo volvía loco.

-¡Magia negra! Eso debe ser- Trató de comportarse lo más casual posible; Nabiki sabía del efecto que tenía en él y una risilla delatora se dibujó en su rostro haciéndola lucir más seductora aún.

\- ¡Nabiki! Mira nada más que hermosa estas.

\- ¡Adulador!

\- Hace cuánto ¿Diez años? ¿Qué te trae a mi ciudad? Seguramente, Italia dejo de ser lo suficientemente atractiva para ti.

\- ¡Que tiene de malo visitar a las viejas amistades!

\- ¿Amistades?– Sin aguantar más su cercanía la tomo por el talle y le plantó un beso en los labios, beso al cual Nabiki no se negó; por el contrario profundizo de forma excitante, diez años habían pasado y sus cuerpos lo sabían, ella regresó poco a poco a la realidad, lentamente lo separó.

\- ¡Suéltame o abusaré de ti en este mismo lugar! - Jadeo

\- Sabes que el lugar nunca fue un problema para mí- Esta afirmación hizo sonrojar y sonreír seductoramente a Nabiki recordando momentos excitantes con él- ¡Dime que me extrañaste! – Exigió Ranma apretándola contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡Te extraño; Ranma Saotome! – Jadeando todavía por ese salvaje beso- Pero debes entender que no puedo estar contigo- Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la cruz de plata en su cuello, mientras mordía sensualmente su labio inferior.

\- Te engañas Nabiki, sabes que me perteneces.

\- ¡Demuéstramelo! Mi hotel está a tres calles ¿Te atreves?

Al escuchar esto, una voz en el interior de Ranma se prendió _"¡Caminé todo el valle de las sombras por ti! Por qué Padre ¿Por qué me has abandonado?" -_ La tomó con sus potentes brazos, sonriendo de forma diabólica.

-Eres un pecador Samael ¡Te vas a condenar!

-¡Que Arda el infierno Nabiki, que arda el maldito infierno!- Le susurró al oído mientras la llevaba en vilo al lecho de la lujuria en que se iba a convertir su habitación; Nabiki sintió un frio estremecedor recorrer su espina dorsal al recordar el lado demoniaco de su amo y señor, el "Ángel Caído" Ranma Saotome.

Continuará….


End file.
